


Mail Order Omega

by teapotscandal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha!Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Arranged Marriage, Biting, Cancer, Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mail Order Brides, Marking, Marriage, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Multi, No Human Trafficking, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, Omega Eren, Omega!Eren, Omegaverse, Online Dating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rutting, Scent Marking, Scenting, Smut, no slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapotscandal/pseuds/teapotscandal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman is an irregular alpha who only desires a committed relationship. He would rather suppress his ruts completely or spend them alone. Two concerned friends convince him that it's time to find a mate. Through unconventional means, the man will finally find the omega he will bond with for life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Does This Work?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciencefictioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/gifts).



> Somebody to Love by Queen ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kijpcUv-b8M))  
> (*psa*- no slavery or human trafficking)

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and carefully lifted the crystal bottle on his desk to pour a glass of fifty year old scotch. He filled it right to the brim with no ice. Usually the bottle was reserved for clients; something that was old and expensive to decorate his gorgeous office. It was also useful to calm people down. But right now he was the one who needed to calm the fuck down.

The Alpha was having a perfectly good day until evening when two of his shitty friends waltzed into his office. Netflix was calling his name but tweedle dee and tweedle dum made themselves at home with a mountain of binders stacked on his coffee table. Now he was getting a headache.

Continuing to ignore the noisy pair, Levi raised the glass to his lips to take a few large gulps of the burning liquid and slammed the now half full glass back on the desk. It tasted like shit and it will make him feel like shit but if he drinks enough he will be able to forget this inconvenience and be too drunk to stab his friends to death. Maybe he could drunkenly watch netflix instead. Always a good option.

"See? Now he has a drinking problem," Hange yelled as they raised a pointed finger. "Add that to the list; anger issues, obsessive cleaning tendencies, super short, socially awkward, mean spirited, emotionally stunted, blunt, shit sense of humour, and now he's an alcoholic!" They counted his so-called attributes on their fingers. The Beta was sprawled across the expensive leather couch adjacent to Levis desk with three stacks of black binders piled on the coffee table in front of them. They turned towards the Alpha perched across from them in one of the leather chairs. "What else did I miss, Erwin?"

"He's also rude. You should enquire if your guests desire a drink before you pour yourself one, Levi. I for one would gladly accept a glass of the scotch I bought you," Erwin teased, clearly enjoying himself.

Levi glared at Erwin before he stood up to make his way to the second chair with the alcohol. His body melted into the leather as he handed Erwin the half empty glass while keeping the bottle to himself.

“Oo I want some,” said Hange, reaching for the liquor from where they lay. “Gimme!”

Levi hugged the bottle to his chest and gave them the finger.

"Very rude," Hange exclaimed, sitting up. "You will never be able to find a mate like this."

Levi stiffened at the word mate. Then he slouched further into the chair. "I don't want a mate," he said rocking the scotch like it was a newborn baby.

"As your best friend-" Hange started, hearing the lie in the smaller alpha’s voice.

"Shitty glasses, the blonde fucker is more of my best friend than you-"

"As your bestest friend in the whole wide world, I am worried about you," the beta finished as they leaned toward Levi from the couch and fixed him with their intense spectacled stare. "You haven't gotten laid in years and honestly your alpha needs to get some. I don't care if you want another Alpha, Beta, or Omega. I don't judge. You just need to get er done."

A blush ghosted across Levi's usually impassive face at the mention of his nonexistent sex life. Time to deny. "I get laid all the time."

"Pfftttt." Hange snorted. "I practically stalk you, my precious little goblin.”

“Wait? You stalk me?”

“I prefer the word ‘shadow’.The point is I would know if you had wetted your whistle and you most certainly have not," they crossed their arms and leaned back into the leather with a smug smile.

Levi tensed forward to get up and strangle Hange to death when Erwin put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hange has a point," said Erwin. He took a small sip from the used glass and avoided Levis gaze.

“You’re siding with the stalker?” Levi said, the betrayal hitting deep.

“Shadow!” corrected the Beta, wiggling their fingers mysteriously.

Erwin ignored them both.

"All you do is work. You have very few friends. You never go out and we hardly see you. Even if you are not an alcoholic, you cannot deny that you have been drinking more heavily and more often. And Hanji is correct about your love life as well." He turned to look Levi in the eye. "You never take a partner to ease your ruts and frankly your use of suppressants is unhealthy."

Well shit. If Erwin was worried then maybe Levi did have a problem. The fucker usually left Levi to figure out his own shit but the other Alpha always listened to any problems and offered advice when requested. Of course he would mention the drinking though. Levi put the bottle on the floor next to his chair.

"So what you two are saying," Levi said alternating his glare back and forth between Erwin and Hange, "is that you're worried I'm not out fucking every willing person in the city?"

"That's not what I meant Levi," said Erwin, clearly exasperated.

Hange’s eyes flashed dangerously, losing their teasing demeanor. "There's nothing wrong with sleeping around Levi. The demonizing of sexuality should be left back in the 20th century. Having sex with more than one person does not sully a person’s body."

It was Levi's turn to be exasperated. He threw his hands up in the air.

"That's not what I meant! People can do with their bodies as they please," Levi said as he put his head into his hands to rub as his eyes. He really didn't want to admit this but the two would never leave him alone otherwise. He mumbled into his hands, "personally, I can't sleep with someone without commitment. If I wanted a partner, not that I'm saying I do, I'd want them to be someone I'm bonded to for life. My mate." This was probably the most embarrassing conversation he's ever had. Well, except the sex talk with Kuchel. A shiver went down his spine at the memory.

Erwin stared at Levi as he thought over the new piece of information. "But you haven't even tried looking for a long term partner either, if you do really want a bonded mate," the blonde countered.

Levi's hands shifted from his face to pull at his hair in frustration.

“Didn't you listen to Hange’s earlier list? Yeah sure I'm attractive enough and a lawyer. But no one wants to bond with this mess of idiosyncrasies,” he said through gritted teeth. “Not to mention I hate everyone and everything.”

If Levi had looked up, he would have noticed the anger leaving Hange's eyes to be replaced with affection for their poor grumpy baby.

"I figured that was the problem. But don't worry bubba. I got you," they said with a grin gesturing towards the binders.

Levi slowly lifted his head and stopped pulling his hair. He shot one curious gaze towards Hange then he reached forward with his pale hand and slid the closest binder onto his lap. On the cover written with gold lettering was a website. It read 'www.hotomegabrides.com'.

The frustration and self pity he felt a moment before left his body. It was replaced by disgust and outrage.

Usually, Levi had very good control over his alpha nature. He kept his scent reined in and never used persuasion over the other dynamics. His omega mother taught him to respect others before she died, unlike some alphas. But that did not mean he was weak. Hell no.

The smell of fury swept through the room as Levi's eyes lit up the office casting shadows on the furniture and bookcases. He stood up slowly letting the binder fall to the floor, his Alpha gaze locked on the Beta across from him.

Hange of course was completely unperturbed by the display, raising their eyebrows at the sudden shift in demeanour of their Alpha friend. They didn't even turn their head in submission to placate the Alpha.

"How fucking dare you," Levi growled, "You want me to buy an Omega? Like some sort of sex slave, Hange? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Levi's whole body shook as he tried to hold himself back from attacking his friend.

Hange's eyes opened wide with shock. Then they started to laugh. Their head was thrown back, with arms clutching their stomach as their gasps and giggles filled the room.

Levi's eyes turned back to normal and his body stopped shaking, too shocked by Hange's response to continue being furious. He rounded on Erwin with a ‘what the fuck’ look. The other Alpha was also snickering behind a hand trying to cover his amusement.

"What the fuck is going on assholes? Why are you laughing?" Levi demanded as his seated friends continued to cackle. He resisted the urge to stomp his foot like a child.

"I can't breathe-" the Beta screamed between laughs as they fell off the couch and continued to writhe on the floor in front of the coffee table.

Erwin gained his composure much faster. "Levi, you can't just buy an Omega anymore. Well, legally anyway. That is not what we are suggesting."

“Then what the hell is with the name? Hot Omega brides? That’s offensive,” Levi huffed, unconvinced.

“The name is pretty stupid,” Erwin conceded, “but I’m sure it’s more of a marketing ploy to get idiotic Alphas to come to the site. Besides the name, it’s reputable. So sit down and stop with the scent. You're hurting my nose”

Levi narrowed his eyes but he did as he was told. Once again seated in the leather chair, he took a deep breath to calm down and rein in his scent. He would need to spray some scent maskers to get rid of the smell completely though.

Hange, finally over their laughing episode, sat up from the floor and fixed their stray glasses. "Oh man that was a good laugh. I needed that," they said grinning up at Levi and picking up the dropped binder to place it back in the stack.

"Get to the point, shitty glasses," grumbled Levi.

"This website is an international dating service for people with the intent of finding a mate to bond with. And it's not just to match Alphas with Omegas. You can also find another Alpha or a Beta as well. It's closer to an arranged marriage I guess," said Hange searching for the correct description.

"Yeah like an arranged bond leads to a happy marriage," muttered Levi unconvinced.

"It's how I met Armin," said Erwin with a sheepish smile mentioning his tiny omega mate that he had been bonded to for two years now.

Levi's jaw dropped as he whipped his head to the blonde. This conversation was going to give him whiplash.

"Seriously," the Levi asked the Erwin in disbelief.

"And how I met Moblit," Hange added.

Levi shocked into silence, looked back and forth between his two closest friends. Eventually he slumped back into the chair, not exactly sure what to say when faced with this kind of information. There was one question that was bothering him.

"How the fuck did I not know about this?"

The other Alpha and Beta both just shrugged looking at each other.

"It's not something to be advertised. But we would have told you if you had asked how we met our mates," said Erwin holding out his now empty glass for more scotch which Levi obliged grabbing the bottle off the floor and refilling the glass.

Hange clapped her hands together, "now that's cleared up, which set of binders do you want to go through? I've got all three dynamics here since I didn't know your preference. I bet you'd be into alphas you sly dog-"

Without thinking, Levi shook his head and said "I'm more into Omegas. Ones who identify as male." The alcohol was loosening his lips for sure.

"OH EM GEE" Hange shrieked, "That's so cute!"

"You would say that no matter his preference," Erwin pointed out.

"So? It's nice to finally know what he's into after all these years. I swear he won't tell me anything," they said as they stood to pass Levi the middle stack of binders. The Beta also managed to swipe the scotch from the ravens hands while he was distracted.

The pile was now in his lap, but he still didn't know what to do.

"If you've both been successful with this before, how the fuck does this work," Levi sighed running his hand over the smooth surface of the top binder.

Hange took a generous gulp of their newly acquired brown liquid then smiled in victory. They knew they had managed to catch Levi's interest if he was asking how to do this. So they dived into the explanation.

"Okay first things first snookums-"

"Hange for fuck sakes-"

"In the binder, go on open it, no seriously I'm not continuing until you open it. Good. Okay in the binder you will find a list of names. These are the candidates. Under each name their dynamic, their gender, their age and occupation will be listed-"

"Wait what are these weird baggies-"

"Stop interrupting Levi that's very rude. Under the font you will find samples of scent to smell inside the baggies taped to the page. Basically you pick a couple of the scents you find the most appealing then you send a scent sample to the candidate. If they like it then you are a match," the brunette finished.

"But wait," Levi scowled in confusion. "I have to pick my potential partner without knowing what they look like? What about their likes, dislikes, stance on children, and political alignment? That shit is important to know."

Erwin decided to answer this question. "To pick a good partner, you don't want to be distracted by the way they look. If you are matched through scent then you will be able to exchange pictures and emails with your matches until you decide you want to meet a couple of potential mates in person. Through the emails you can get to know your potential partners."

"You don't have to do this Levi if you don't want to," the Beta interjected suddenly sounding worried about forcing the idea. "The people on this website are committed to finding their forever bond. If you aren't committed then you really shouldn't begin the process."

Levi ran a hand through his hair and said, "I don't know what I want. Or what I want to do. Or if I would be committed to this."

Both Erwin and Hange smiles faded at his words. It was obvious they were both disappointed

"I'll think about it though," Levi compromised staring at the binders in his lap.

"YAY!" screamed Hange. They jumped from their seat and showered the room with the rest of the fifty year old scotch. The Beta pointed at Erwin as they waved the empty bottle, "Find us more expensive booze commander money bags. We need to celebrate."

 

 

My diet consists of kudos and comments.  
Feed the writer.

[my tumblr](http://teapotscandal.tumblr.com/)


	2. For You, I Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medicine by Daughter ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aM2lObw1CbY))

A gentle breeze floated through the window rustling the sheer white blinds and tickling Eren’s brown locks. It was a warm summer morning so the nurses allowed the Omega to open up the window to his mom’s room. Sunlight streamed inside with the smell of flowers from the courtyard below. The sight could be considered idealistic, but nothing looked beautiful to Eren. Not since his Beta mother was diagnosed with cancer.

The Omega should be happy. His mom was feeling relatively well. It was not often he saw her sitting up on her own and fawning over the new headscarf his sister brought. Carla hated wigs so she was collecting bandanas and scarves to hide her missing long brown hair. Eren had been told to treasure the good days; remember his mother's beautiful smile as her pale skin soaked up the sun. But he couldn’t. All he could focus on was the slightness of her wrists and the pain she hid behind her smile.

He would do anything to get rid of that pain. Anything to get her out of this place.

"Eren," Carla Jaeger called as she put down her new scarf. “You reek of sadness,” she said as she crinkled her nose in emphasis. Eren briefly studied his mother’s defined collarbone and bruised arms before his green eyes met with her brown. She lifted a pale hand to beckon him closer, "Come here my baby."

He stood from his chair by the window and moved to his sick mothers bed. Normally he would have protested being called a baby, but today he didn't have it in him. He leaned forward to rub his forehead against hers. For Omegas, it was a sign of affection to bump foreheads. Eren refused to do it with anyone else but Carla.

Carla heaved a sigh of relief as the Omega turned his head to rub his scent gland over her face. He grimaced as he smelled her usual honey fragrance tainted with antiseptic. But he persevered. An Omega’s scent can trigger a release of endorphins in the people they are close to. The dynamic was a natural painkiller. When bonded for life, the effect was supposed to be tenfold.

Eren was thorough, making sure she was completely covered in his smell by nuzzling her briskly. He even rubbed their wrists together. But Eren was only her son. He couldn’t take the pain away completely. Carla needed her mate to scruff and scent mark her. Grisha Jaeger, however, had become distant. Since the Beta got sick, her Alpha’s visits grew fewer until his family barely saw him once a month.

So her comfort was left to her Alpha daughter and Omega son.

When Eren finished and stood straight by the bed once again, Carla held out her hands for her children to take. The Omega held her left hand while Mikasa held the Beta’s right.

"Look at my two lovely children," Carla said as she beamed with pride inspecting her kids up and down. "You're both grown up. And what wonderful adults you've managed to become." Eren was dressed in a green top and black jeans. He was taller and more muscular than most Omegas but he had nothing on his Alpha sister. Mikasa was clothed in a black dress and red scarf. She exuded power and poise in her perfect posture.

Mikasa hid her smile in her scarf, her timidity uncharacteristic for an Alpha as strong as she. Her adoptive mother had always been able to make her feel good about herself.

Eren continued to scowl down at his mom’s bony hand within his. He didn't even register her comment; too busy trying to remember the hands she had when he was little. The Beta always had strong hands. Now it felt like they would break if he held on too tight.

Carla noticed his distraction and sighed. She decided to leave Eren to brood. She was his mother; she knew how stubborn he could be.

"So Mikasa, how's university? You've been so busy lately, you haven't been able to visit me here in the hospital," Carla said as she squeezed her daughter’s hand.

"I'm sorry mom. So much was going on in the last couple weeks. Well, more like months," the black haired alpha said. "Final exams, year end papers, keeping up with the off season training," she listed before she turned her gaze on her brother. "Eren's been able to come see you regularly, hasn't he? I hope he wasn't like this every time he's come to visit."

Eren's eyes immediately snapped up to his sister's at the slight. She stared him down.

"Yes, yes. Eren has been a complete delight like he always is," Carla said rolling her eyes and releasing her children's hands. She turned to her son, "how has work been?"

"It's work," the Omega dismissed, crossing his arms. He was a bartender at a restaurant close to the hospital. The customers were rude and the owners were jerks but he could spend his days with his mom and his nights making money. That's all he really needed. His sister was the real golden child; almost finished a degree in kinesiology along with being a starter on the university's volleyball team.

"Honey," Carla began placing her hand on his bicep. "I've been meaning to ask. Have you thought about finishing your degree?"

This lovely conversation again. This is exactly what the Omega didn't want to talk about. He couldn't visit her in the hospital during the day if he had a full schedule. As soon as he knew his mother was sick, he withdrew.

"No," Eren said, shrugging off the hand of his disappointed mother. "I'm done with school."

Carla was determined though.

"I really think you should reconsider-" she said as her hand reached out for her son once more.

Eren immediately stepped back to avoid the contact. "No, this is not up for discussion," he snapped as his angry scent permeated the room making Carla wince.

"Eren," Mikasa warned with an Alpha growl. She stood up to face her Omega brother and released her own scent in response. She was done with his behaviour and she would discipline him accordingly if he didn't back off.

"Okay stop, no fighting," said Carla with her 'mom' voice, effectively deflating her squabbling offspring. As the only Beta in the family, her dynamic was called upon to mediate. With a deep sigh she relaxed and felt her previous energy leave her body. It was hard on her to use Beta traits. "I'm just worried about you sweety. The only person you spend any time with is me."

Eren seeing his mom's exhaustion ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm fine mom. Really I am. I’m just tired," he said. The Omega turned to his sister and titled his neck in slight submission to show her he was sorry. The girl relaxed instantly but kept her standing position.

"Are you sure? You haven't even had a boyfriend since before I got sick.” Carla said with a teasing smile.

Eren’s cheeks flushed red. “Mom,” he groaned as he tried to hide his flushed cheeks behind his hands.

“I was hoping to see you bonded and with children by now,"

The Omega was about to whine some more when he froze. Eren removed his hands from his face to reveal a serious expression.

“Bonded," the young man repeated in question.

"I would feel so much better if you had a mate to take care of you."

"You would?" Eren whispered gazing intently down at his mother with his blazing green eyes.

Carla smiled gently back at her son. "Of course. I just want my baby to be happy."

Eren stared a moment longer searching his mother’s eyes before he seemed to come to a decision. He nodded to himself before he swooped down to kiss the Beta on the cheek.

"Sorry mom, I gotta leave early. I forgot there was something I had to do today. I'll see you tomorrow."

He was out the door before Carla or Mikasa could guess what was going on.

"That was strange, even for Eren" said Carla in shock.

Mikasa slowly nodded her head in agreement. Whatever Eren was thinking, it would be trouble.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren didn’t get very far from the hospital before he parked himself on a street bench and pulled out his phone to message Armin on the skype app.

**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[10:12]: ARMIN  
[10:12]: ARMIN  
[10:12]: ARMIN

**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[10:16]: Do you have any idea what time it is here?!?!?!?!  
[10:20]: Please stop forgetting the time difference or I’ll block you

**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[10:28]: NOOOOO  
[10:28]: I NEED YOU  
[10:28]: Serious. This is a real emergency  
[10:30]: PEES HELP ME  
[10:31]:  <3 u 4ever

**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[10:35]: Fine what do you want.  
[10:36]: better be an actual emergency.

**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[10:39]: so u no how u found ur alpha thru that dating site?  
[10:39]: whts it called  
[10:40]: how do you do it  
[10:40]: i need all the info

**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[10:45]: Wait what?  
[10:45]: Why?

**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[10:47]: cuz i need to kno

**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[10:50]: No this isn’t how that works.  
[10:50]: You want the information, you’re gunna have to tell me what’s going on.

**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[10:52]: okay okay okay okay okay  
[10:53]: ill tell u

**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[11:02]: Go on.

**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[11:14]: its hard to explain

**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[11:16]: Start trying or Im going back to bed

**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[11:21]: okay so u kno how my mom always wanted me to get a mate  
[11:23]: well. Now i need a mate. To make her happy an make her stop worrying abut me  
[11:24]: so she can see me get married and have babies before she gets any worse

**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[11:30]: Eren…..  
[11:30]: thats not a very good reason to find a mate

**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[11:32]: I seriously don’t care what a good reason would be  
[11:32]: My mom said she would feel better if I was bonded. She said she wanted grandchildren  
[11:32]: I can do that much for her at least. Thats a good enough reason for me

**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[11:36]: ..Are you sure?

**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[11:38]: Yes  
[11:40]: Im the only one who can do it.  
[11:41]: Kasa is too busy with school to get bonded and have babies  
[11:41]: lik im not doing anything serious  
[11:41]: jst floating around really  
[11:42]: i need to make mom feel better  
[11:42]: this is jsut smthin i gotta do  
[11:43]: already made the decision, now help me!

**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[11:45]: ……………………...  
[11:50]: Fine, ill help.  
[11:51]: Just remember when this all blows up in your face that this was your decision

**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[11:52]: Ofcourse. It wont tho  
[11:54]: so what do i do?  
[11:55]: its online dating right  
[11:55]: so sexy pictures and il get u to write up my bio and then consider my self mated?!!

**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[12:06]: No. Just no.  
[12:06]: You gotta be committed to this.

**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[12:07]: I CAN BE COMMITTED  
[12:07]: IM THE KING OF COMMITMENT  
[12:07]: ill shut up and listen to your infinite wisdom  
[12:08]: All hail the blonde coconut, God of Omegas!!!!

**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[12:10]: Can we be serious right now? This is your future eren...

**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[12:11]: im ULTRA serious right now

**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[12:12]: the site is www.hotomegabrides.com  
[12:12]: go on there set up your profile then ill explain how to do the scent sample.  
[12:12]: Though you could just look it up…...

**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[12:20]: what the fuck kinda name is that  
[12:20]: like yeah  
[12:21]: im a hot omega, and i want to be a bride  
[12:21]: but smhw that still offends me

**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[12:25]: i know. Horrible name. Probably for site traffic though  
[12:25]: its a good site. Remember its how I met Erwin

**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[12:28]: kay ill try to ignore. Hows the big asshole who took my best friend away anyway

**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[12:30]: hes good.  
[12:35]: You know that your mate might want you to move to his country right?

**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[12:45]: ……..  
[12:48]: that sounds like a future eren problem  
[12:48]: cross that bridge when we get dere  
[12:55]: I can figure the profile out on my own. Whats the scent sample?

**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[12:56]: okay find a old shirt.  
[12:56]: wear it for 3 days  
[12:57]: dont shower  
[12:57]: then cut a small square out of the neckline closest to your scent gland  
[12:58]: prob 2x2

**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[1:05]: 3 MOTHERFUCKING DAYS?!?!?!  
[1:05]: SAME SHIRT?!?!? NO SHOWERING?!?!?!  
[1:05]: ewww wtf

**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[1:07]: yeah its pretty gross. But they gotta get your omegan scent  
[1:07]: since thats how youll be matched

**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[1:09]: how does matching work?

**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[1:10]: you send in your scent, they send it out to potential mates  
[1:10]: the ones that like your smell send you their scent  
[1:10]: if you like it then your a match

**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[1:14]: what do you do once you get a match?

**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[1:16]: you talk and see if your personalities are compatible  
[1:16]: but lets get you a match first  
[1:17]: do the profile. Do the sample. Report back to me. Im going back to sleep

**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[1:24]: Yes Sir  
[1:24]: Luv you Ar  
[1:25]: sweet dreams  <333

Eren closed the app and looked up to cloudless sky. There was a ton of time for him to go home and do his profile before he had to go to work. The Omega would get a mate. He would make his mom happy. Before it was too late.

 

 

 

My diet consists of kudos and comments.  
Feed the writer.

[my tumblr](http://teapotscandal.tumblr.com/)


	3. Take Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Bad Wolf by In This Moment ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-qQ_brIsfY))

Levi watched the lights of downtown flicker on through the wall of windows in his contemporary condo. He was seated at the head of the dining table in the middle of the open floor-plan as he tested all the scent samples. The Alpha’s home reflected his personality; clean and cold. It had white walls filled with expensive art and floors of polished concrete. Tonight, however, Levi felt alone in the large empty space. It had been two weeks since Erwin and Hange convinced him to try this. Two weeks of hell. He lifted the 88th scent sample to his nose and took a whiff of the small bag.

Levi tore the sample away as bile climbed the back of his throat. He gagged once and then twice, willing himself not to throw up. There was a upchuck bucket on the floor next to his chair but If he did throw up he would have to clean it out and bleach it before he could go back to his gruelling task.

Finally his stomach stopped heaving and Levi tipped his chair back from the dining room table to balance on two legs. He held his arm over his head to cover his eyes and took a couple deep breathes. The Alpha was done. So done.

How could this be so difficult? Three piles were spread out on the table sorted into 'no', 'hell no', and 'fucking never'. Levi tossed the 88th sample into the 'fucking never' pile which was the biggest. How could anyone smell that bad? He swore some of the samples were made from rotting corpses. Only a few smelled decent, tempting Levi to make a 'maybe' pile. Except that he could feel his Alpha snarl; _no not that one_ , _that's not your mate_ , _don't you fucking dare_.  For this whole process to work he knew he needed to let his baser instinct take control. Levi wished he could shake the Alpha within him and scream _just pick one_.

The front door to his condo slammed open, surprising the Alpha. Startled, Levi whipped his torso around but lost his balance and his chair tipped backwards. He flailed his arms and cursed as he landed on the floor, smacking his head on the concrete. When he opened his eyes, a maniacal grin greeted him from above. Of course they would show up here.

“Hiya pooky bear, how’s the search going?” Hange said, prodding Levi with their socked foot.

Levi groaned in response. He rolled off the chair to lay flat on his stomach and face down on the concrete.

“Oh c'mon now. Playing dead won’t get me to leave. Tell Hange all your problems my sweet son.”

Muffled from the floor, Levi said “How’d you get in here again?” Last time they came through the balcony, having climbed three stories to get to his condo. After that, Levi learned to keep the glass doors locked. The next time they tried to come through the balcony, Levi laughed at them as they stood in the rain for three hours, begging to be let in. Hange had caught a pretty bad cold and never attempted it again.

“I have my ways,” Hange said, now stepping on his lower back. All they needed was a bottle of rum to complete the Captain Morgan’s pose.

“You stole Erwin’s spare key, didn’t you?”

“If you would just give me a key, all of this could be avoided. Now stop changing the subject. Get up lazy bones!” When Levi didn’t move to get up, Hange swooped down and sat on him. They wiggled their hips as they dug their bony ass into his back to get comfortable. “Ooooo what a lovely seat!”

“Get the fuck off me, shitty glasses,” growled Levi struggling to buck Hange off

“But you’re so comfy.”

“I swear to God I will murder you, Beta. Get. The. Fuck. Off,” Levi snarled, his Alpha bleeding into his voice.

They didn’t need to be told a third time. The Beta scurried off the pissed Alpha and took a seat at the table.

“So how are you sorting the samples,” Hange said, eyeing the three piles. “Fuck, marry, Kill?”

Levi sighed as he picked himself up off the floor and wiped off his white shirt and jeans. Then he righted his chair to sit at the table once more.

“Well, you got the last one right,” he said staring at the piles with disdain. “I don’t know if I can do this anymore.”

Hange jumped up in fear.

“No, you can’t give up yet!” They looked over the untested scents and made a rough estimate. “There’s still like- 50 samples left,” Hange said as they started to pace the length of the table. “I know it usually doesn’t take so many tries to come up with at least one possible candidate, but you’re my special little man. Statistically, one of these scents will be your match. If not, we will request more.”

Levi sighed and ran his hand through his undercut. “Maybe I just can’t be matched,” he finally said.

“Don’t say that,” Hange yelled, stopping in their tracks. In their panic, their eyes darted around the condo, searching for some reason to motivate Levi to continue. Finally, they settled on the liquor cabinet in the kitchen. “I know,” they said, their worried expression slowly turning into a smirk. “Let’s make it into a drinking game!” They ran to the kitchen, ripped open the cabinet door, and grabbed the first bottle they saw.

Hange came back to the table and placed the alcohol and two shot glasses in front of Levi. Of all the liquor in that cabinet, they grabbed the only 40 of Sambuca. Burning liquorice shit. Levi didn’t even like liquorice. Why the fuck did he even own Sambuca?

“This is how it’ll work,” Hange said, opening the bottle and pouring two shots. “Every time you hate a scent, we drink.”

“How the fuck is that a game? We will both have to drink every time,” Levi said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“That’s the point of a drinking game. To get drunk,” they said handing Levi a shot and a sample.

Levi thought over her words for a moment.. “Good point,” he conceded as he took the items off of Hange. Levi opened the baggy and smelled. He scowled then threw the sample into the ‘hell no’ pile. “Drink.”

The two of them threw back the shots in unison. It was going to be a long drunken night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the 100th sample, both Levi and Hange were drunk as fuck. The Alpha could handle large amounts of alcohol but after twelve shots of straight Sambuca, he was in rough shape. The Beta only made it to their ninth shot before they lay their spinning head on the table to pass out. Drunk as he was, Levi managed to get a blanket from the bedroom to cover Hange and remove their glasses before he continued the game without them. He was barely able to see straight so pouring shots was impossible. He started shooting straight from the bottle instead.

Sniff. Scowl. Drink.

101th scent. Fucking never. Drink.

102nd scent. No. Shoot.

103rd scent. Hell no. Choke down.

It wasn’t until the sixteenth shot that something happened. Levi was swaying in his seat and the room moved all around him when he scented the 104th sample. He was about to mark it as a no and drink but something made him pause. Levi took a deeper breath of the scent. It smelled like honey and sea salt. _It smelled good_. If he wasn't so drunk he would have noticed his Alpha start to purr.

Levi smelled the scent over and over again, breathing in deep to fill his lungs with the smell. Adrenalin pumped through his veins lighting a fire under his skin as his grey eyes dilated and started to glow electric blue. _It smelled so good_. He was out of his mind. So Alpha took over.

Alpha stood and walked to the kitchen, keeping the scent directly under his nose. He reached the sink, bent over, and voided all the alcohol from his stomach. Alpha needed control. He couldn’t be drunk anymore.

When he was finished, he looked around the condo to search for his mate. All he found was a sleeping Beta. Alpha scented the air and determined that the Beta was not his mate. Their scent was like cinnamon and formaldehyde. They shouldn’t be in his nest. What if they were a threat? Alpha growled and released a hostile scent to warn the intruder. The Beta did not respond. Not a threat then.

Alpha went to the Beta, cradled them princess style, and placed them with care outside of his nest in the hallway. The Beta remained asleep wrapped in the blanket. Alpha went back into his nest and looked around once more. He made sure to still keep the scent under his nose.

As Alpha surveyed his surroundings, he came to a conclusion; his nest wasn’t suitable. His nest wasn’t good enough for his mate. It filled his entire being with rage. Was this why his mate wasn’t there? He would have to fix that. How should he fix it? _Destroy it all_.  

Alpha went to the kitchen. He kicked and punched in all the cabinets. He took the plates and smashed them against the concrete floor. The fridge was toppled over next and he slammed his arm on the counter to crack the granite counter-top. The dining table was broken in half and flipped over in splintered pieces. He tore the leather from the couch in the living room and he punched his hand through the flat screen TV on the wall. He found the bedroom and ripped the pillows and sheets apart sending feathers and linen scraps everywhere. Not one piece of furniture was spared.

The entire time Alpha kept the scent curled tightly in his fist so that he could periodically smell the honey and sea salt as he left a path of destruction.

Alpha finally stood in the center of all the torn apart furniture and broken glass to revel in his prowess. He bled from multiple cuts on his fists and feet but he felt no pain. They would heal soon anyway. He kicked a piece of the former dining table. This nest was not suitable. But his next nest would be.  Alpha would find a better nest to please his mate and consummate their bond.

_Mate._ The thought of being deep within the tight warm hole of his bonded made him tremble with lust. Goose bumps ghosted across his body and a fire formed in his belly as the Alpha’s glowing eyes travelled downward to notice the pronounced desire aching in his jeans. He wanted his mate. Needed to cover them in his scent. Needed to mark up smooth skin and bite into delicate flesh. It wasn’t enough to just smell the scent. He needed the body here with him now.

Alpha opened his fist to rub the scent over his face as his other hand clawed down his torso leaving bright red marks.

“Haah...,” the sound escaped his lips. Oh god, Alpha wished it was his mate touching him instead. Let his mate mark him up too. They both would be bloody and bruised. _Soon_.

His hand ghosted over his strained erection before grabbing himself over the fabric hard. Alpha realized that his clothes were restraining him so the shirt and jeans he adorned were torn off in an instant. His cock was free now, hard and glistening with precome. He grabbed his shaft and squeezed as he stroked up and down the length.

Loud snarls and growls tore from the Alpha as he pumped himself; gaining a fast paced rhythm. His hips snapped up to fuck his hand. He wanted it hard, fast, and painful. The fire in his blood sang for the quickest possible release.

With a vicious roar and the scent in his nose, the release came. Alpha’s cock erupted without the formation of his knot in a fountain of his seed that should have painted his mate instead. It was so intense that it brought him to his knees, still pumping himself and bucking his hips through the orgasm.

His movements slowed to a stop and Alpha’s glowing eyes lit up the destroyed nest once more. A feral grin reached his lips. _Soon he would have what is his_.

It would take another couple hours for Levi to take back control of his Alpha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Hange awoke in the hallway to a killer hangover. Being in the hallway didn’t surprise them. They were an annoying drunk. Hange stretched their sore limbs and extracted their body from it’s blanket burrito. They patted around the floor in search of their glasses so that they could see more than a blur. The glasses didn’t seem near by. Oh well.

Hange got up and entered Levi’s unlocked apartment. That was when they got their first blurry look at the carnage.

“Holy fucking shit!” Hange shrieked. “Levi! Where are you? You’ve been robbed!” they called searching with their fuzzy vision. A horrible thought came to mind. “Oh my God what if he’s been kidnapped,” they said in a panic as they tried to step over glass and wood. “Fuck,” they screamed grabbing their foot as they got a splinter in their toe. Hopping up and down they tried to remove the wood.

“Watch where you step,” said Levi from somewhere in the center of the room. “Catch.”

Hange saw something hurl towards them before it hit them in the face and fell into their hands. It was their glasses. “Thanks,” they said putting them on. Now that they could see, Hange was shocked at how destroyed Levi’s apartment was. They looked around and then found Levi sitting cross legged on the floor in a cleaned out circle where the dining table used to be. He was wearing black sweats and no shirt typing away furiously on his laptop. “Levi, what the fuck happened last night?”

“Found a match. Sent me into a rut. My Alpha decided he didn’t like my condo,” Levi said, not removing his eyes from the screen. “You better call Erwin. You two need to help me find a house to buy for my bride.”

It may have been the first time Hange was ever shocked into silence.

 

 

 

 

My diet consists of kudos and comments.  
Feed the writer.

[my tumblr](http://teapotscandal.tumblr.com/)


	4. The Easy Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Americana by Halsey ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-eYbUVZedY))  
> She's Got You High by Mumm-ra ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P7TaN2ebztI))

“MOVE BITCH,” yelled Jean, elbowing Connie as he passed the other at the start of the final lap in Mario Kart. The Alpha leaned his body with the curves as if it would help his character turn better. “GET OUT THE WAY BITCH, GET OUT THE WAY!”

“Yeah man? Suck on this,” Connie said elbowing Jean back and throwing a blue shell.

Jean was about to cross the finish line when it struck. His kart spun out just before he could claim first place.

“ARGHH,” roared Jean as he jumped up, almost throwing the controller at the tv. He rounded on Connie.“What the fuck? Friend’s don’t throw blue shells at other friends dude. Bro code!”

The Beta grinned from his seat on the worn out couch. “All’s fair in love and Mario Kart. Now go get me another beer, biatchhhh.”

“Can you guys be quiet? I’m trying to Skype with Armin. Or you know, leave. Yeah. Just leave,” said Eren as his hands threatened to pull out his hair. He couldn’t get away from them in his tiny ass apartment but he sat as far away as possible. The Omega was perched on a stool at the kitchen island with his laptop that displayed a fullscreen blonde coconut.

“No can do. You called us here to help,” Jean said, giving Eren’s hair a ruffle before passing him to get to the fridge. The Alpha managed to dart away as Eren lunged forward to punch him.

Plopping back onto his stool, Eren looked at the empty beer bottles littering his coffee table. “How the fuck is this help? All you guy’s are doing is drinking all of my beer. And I asked Marco to help me. Not horseface and baldy.” Jean didn’t stop rummaging in Eren’s fridge but he did lift his hand to give Eren the finger.

Eren just groaned in response. It was Wednesday night, one of his rare nights off, and he was wasting it with these idiots. He was nowhere close to finding a match and it was hot as balls due to the heat wave. Eren was wearing the coolest clothing he owned; a thin pink tank top and black basketball shorts. He felt sweat bead on the back of his neck and roll down his spine. Gross.

“Eren, focus. Do you know how early I got up for this? I need my beauty sleep,” said Armin from the computer.

“They’re distracting me,” Eren whined.

Armin’s pixelated face held no sympathy.“How many scents have you tested?”

There was a long pause where Eren shifted in his stool and avoided looking at the computer. He sent in his scent weeks ago. The Omega even cut his nasty shirt into cat heads, although Jean said they looked like little batmans. When the first samples arrived in his mail box, he squealed in excitement and scared the entire post office. His enthusiasm soon turned into dread when he got home and tested a few. They were disgusting. The samples of the Alphas, Betas, and Omegas that liked his scent had started pouring in, but he hadn't even begun to try testing them again. _It's too fucking gross._

Jean came over from the fridge with two cold beers to survey Eren's progress.

“Well I don't know how many he's smelled so far, Armey, but from what I can see, only five little package thingy things have been opened from the big pile,” said Jean as he leaned on the counter beside Eren to look at the computer.

“Five?!?!? Eren what in the actual fuck?....” The connection glitched as Armin started to freak out on the other end causing the picture to be scrambled and the sound to cut in and out. “Yo-.....ve….-weeks!!..... Weeks!!!! Mo-...uck-... I got up at the…..asscrack-.....dawn……….bullshit!” The last swear echoed through the room before the connection cut out completely.

“Dude, you need to pay for better wifi,” said Jean.

“Shit! Armin’s swearing,” said Eren as he chewed on his bottom lip and clicked around erratically to get the connection back.

Jean cracked his beer on the counter. “He’s pissed,” he said before he took a sip. “You done goofed.”

“Blahhhhhh,” Eren said tugging at his hair once more. “I know. But you'd fucking procrastinate too if you had to smell those things. They’re motherfucking awful.”

“My delicate constitution wouldn't be able to smell nasty sweaty shirts,” Jean said turning his long nose up at the idea, “Even if they were cut into cool batman shapes.” The Alpha paused and thought for a moment. “Although... Marco being all sweaty kinda turns my crank, let me tell ya-”

“Too. Much. Information,” Eren said through gritted teeth.

“We talked about this dude. No one wants to hear about your sex life,” said Connie as he raced around Bowser's Castle with a gummy worm dangling from his mouth. _Where the fuck did he get gummy worms?_ “That’s like hearing about Jesus’s sex life. Ain't nobody suppose to fuck saints, Jean.”

“Fuck you guys. Marco is hot as fuck. He may be a saint on the streets but he's a devil between the sheets,” said Jean with a wink as he made his way back to the couch. “The innocent ones are always kinky-”

“Jean! Are you fucking serious right now? Stop talking about how you ruined our poor innocent baby Marco, and help me figure out how to find a match without dying of noxious fumes,” Eren said giving up on his laptop and slamming it shut.

“Why don't you just not smell them,” said Connie passing Jean his controller and grabbing his long awaited beer.

Eren scowled and said, “Then how the fuck am I supposed to pick?”

“I don't know man. Maybe just like.. What info do they give with the samples,” asked Connie.

“Name, age, and occupation,” said Eren.

“Okay.. So why don't you just go through their names and pick based on age or job or some shit,” said Connie

“That's not how it works-” Eren said even more frustrated.

“Nah! Connie has a point. Pick a rich motha fucka. You could bring home a young doctor to mommy. Isn't that what all mothers want,” Jean said focused on the television.

“I don't know. That's like cheating,” said Eren as his brow furrowed in thought.

Connie turned to face him from the couch. “This isn't kindergarten, dude. There is no right way to do this. All you have to do is pick a match. Then you can be happily bonded for the rest of your life to a complete stranger like you want. A rich stranger. Game the system and make it work in your favour.”  

“Preach brotha,” said Jean as he paused the game to also look over the back of the couch at Eren. “If you don't wanna pick your match solely on their job and age, then just narrow your field down a bit. Give your poor nostrils a break and pick a few desirables to smell.”

“Money isn't everything though,” said Eren still scowling as he tried to find fault in their logic but came up with nothing.

“We know you aren't bonding for love or for money, dude," Connie said before shoving another gummy worm in his mouth. His words were muffled from chewing as he added, "Way I see it, you are looking for a mate so that your mom can meet her grandchildren before she gets worse. She would want her baby boy and her grandbabies to have a good future. The easiest way to have a good future is to be wealthy. Just how society works.”

“Survival of the richest,” said Jean clinking his beer with Connie’s.

“Game the system huh?..” Eren said nodding to himself slow and deliberate. He hated to think that he was actually listening to Jean and Connie, but it’s not like he had any better ideas.

The Alpha and Beta jumped up from the couch.

“WOOT WOOT! Let's find Eren the richest mate ever,” yelled Connie as he bounced towards the island to grab himself a stool with Jean right behind him. Once they were settled, Eren passed them one of the black binders to start going through the candidates.

Over the next hour they managed to narrow down the number considerably from over 80 samples to just seven. Their reasoning for not picking a candidate became more outlandish as they worked.

“You can't bond with him cause your last name would be ridiculous”

“His last name is already ridiculous.”

“Shut the fuck up Kirstein. Jaeger is a good German name. Go back to France.”

“This one is a student. Student’s have no money. I should know; I am one. Gone.”

“Musician… hmmmmm… they could either make a ton of money or none at all. Better say no just in case.”

“Dude, she is way too old. And that ones way too young. The only asses I’m cleaning are the ones that come out of mine.”

Finally, the three of them managed to settle on seven names scribbled on a yellow post-it note with their corresponding samples in order.

  1. Mike Zacharius, Alpha, age 33, Veterinarian.
  2. Rico Brzenka, Alpha, age 29, Pathologist.
  3. Thomas Wagner, Omega, age 28, Gynecologist.
  4. Franz Kefka, Beta, age 25, Commercial Pilot.
  5. Levi Ackerman, Alpha, age 29, Lawyer.
  6. Hitch Dreyse, Alpha, age 22, Stockbroker.
  7. Ian Dietrich, Beta, age 27, Pharmacist.



Eren looked over the list. “You guys remembered I’m pan right…” he said as he wondered why they picked mostly Alphas.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You’ve only mentioned it a million times, bud. Not our fault society is sexist and Alpha’s make more money,” said Connie stuffing popcorn in his mouth. _Where the fuck did he get popcorn?_

Jean leaned back and stretched his arms above his head. “Alright princess. All you gotta do is smell the seven of these scents and pick who you want. I gotta get home to my lovely Omega who's probably begging for a knotting right about now.” Eren and Connie gagged together. Eren rued the day he introduced his cute little Omega friend to this Alpha asshole.

“Yeah I promised Sasha I’d bring her takeout on the way home too,” Connie said as he stood up and grabbed his backpack by the couch to stuff his ziplock of popcorn into.

Eren gave his two friends a half hearted wave as they exited his apartment. Later the Omega would be pissed off at the mess they left but at the moment his mind was focused on his candidates. He kept rereading the list over again wondering which candidate would be his match. Anxiety pooled in the bottom of his stomach; _what if they all smelled bad?_ If Eren chewed on his lip anymore it would probably bleed.

Glancing at the clock on his phone, Eren took a deep breath, held it in for a couple seconds and blew it out. There was no more time to stall. The Omega had to be at the hospital early in the morning for his daily visit and it was already getting late. Close to 12 am now. He had to get this over with.

Instead of opening the scent samples, Eren opened the Skype app on his phone. He needed to apologize to Armin first. This was important, not procrastination at all.

  
**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[11:52]:Heyyyyyyyy buddyyyyyy  
[11:52]: srry i lost you earlier  
[11:52]: de internets is shitt  
[11:52]: gd news tho!!!!! I narrowed down the pile from like 80 to 7

  
**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[12:06]: You should be sorry.  
[12:06]: And that’s good.  
[12:08]: Wait. What?  
[12:08]: You got through 80 scents in 2 hours? That’s impressive.  
[12:09]: It took me forever to find Erwin’s scent.  
[12:09]: It was hell. A couple even made me throw up

  
**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[12:12]: ehhhhhhh…………………..  
[12:14]: not exaclty………………..

  
**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[12:14]: Eren… What do you mean not exactly????  
[12:25]: ??????????????????????????????????

  
**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[12:26]: kkkkk prmise u wnt get mad

  
**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[12:27]: ………………..  
[12:28]: I promise no such thing.

  
**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[12:30]: ……..  
[12:31]: kkkkkk soooo  
[12:32]: Baldy and Horseface gave me some advice

  
**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[12:32]: OMG EREN NOOOOOOOOO

  
**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[12:33]: Eren yesssssssss  
[12:33]: srry  
[12:34]: so anyway. Insted of smellin all the nasty scents we just kinda picked based on age and job

  
**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[12:36]: So…  
[12:37]: You cheated.

  
**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[12:38]: It’s not cheating……….  
[12:39]: Jst mking it a bit easier to decide

  
**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[12:40]: You sir, are an idiot.

  
**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[12:42]: AAHHHHHHHHHHH  
[12:42]: c'mmmmooonnnn Armmyyyy  
[12:45]: u kno u lurrrvvvvvv me  
[12:45]: u gotta b on my side no matta wht

  
**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[12:50]: ……….  
[12:52]: Yeah. I still love you Eren. Don’t know why though.  
[12:54]: So did you pick your match out of the seven then?

  
**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[12:58]: …………………..  
[12:59]: I haven’t smelt them yet…..

  
**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[1:01]: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[1:05]: IM GETTING TO IT RIGHT NOW

  
**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[1:06]: Fine.  
[1:06]: Get to it then.  
[1:06]: AND DONT MESSAGE ME UNTIL YOU’VE PICKED

Eren rubbed his eyes and put down his phone. He now had no more excuses. All he had to do was just get through seven scents. Seven. That’s all. He could do it.

The Omega grabbed the scent of the first candidate; Alpha Mike Zacharius. He could feel his body tense as he carefully opened the little plastic bag and took a very small sniff of the contents.

“Oh thank fuck,” said Eren as he took a deeper breath of the smell. It wasn’t gross. Smelled like pine and some sort of aftershave. Mr. Zacharius is a maybe.

Eren felt more determined so he moved on to the next candidate; Alpha Rico Bzrenka. She smelled like apples and roses. It was quite a pleasant scent. Also a maybe.

He then took a large sniff of the only Omega on the list; Thomas Wagner. He immediately pulled the scent away and wrinkled his nose. It wasn’t the worst smell, but it was sickly sweet. It reminded Eren of banana flavoured cough medicine. Thomas was a no.

Franz Kefka, the first Beta on the list, barely smelled like anything at all. Eren had to scent the sample for several minutes just to decide if the weak scent was appealing or not. He decided not. For a brief moment, Eren was kind of confused. He had always considered himself pansexual. He could be attracted to any combination of the primary and secondary genders but looking at these scents, he only seemed to be attracted to Alphas.

Silencing the strange thought, he picked up the scent of Alpha Levi Ackerman. This Alpha was one of the first candidates Eren had picked but not because he was a lawyer. The Omega thought it would be cool to have the same last name as his sister. This Ackerman and his sister could even be related. Highly unlikely, but hey a person could dream.

The first thing that came to mind after he smelled the scent was bergamot. Eren breathed into the sample even deeper because he absolutely loved Earl Grey tea. Even in hot weather, the Omega would fill a giant mug with Earl Grey and mix in some cream and sugar to start his morning. It always managed to make him feel calm and happy.

Before he could even understand what was happening, Eren took the little piece of cloth out of the plastic to rub on his face. The more he smelled, the more he could detect the undertones of the scent. Although the smell of bergamot was the strongest, underneath was the smell of the air after it rained. He loved everything about this smell and couldn’t get enough.

Eren’s limbs started to slacken as he slid slowly from his stool to lay on the floor like a big puddle of relaxed Omega. His entire body went numb and limp as his legs fell open. All he could do was continue to nuzzle the scent as his blood boiled and face flushed. Moisture began to soak between his thighs as his Omega cried out for the Alpha that carried this scent to claim him.

Desperate, Eren moved the scent to his neck to try and scent mark himself with the sample. Unfortunately his scent glands were in overdrive, so the more he rubbed the sample, the more the Alpha scent disappeared until all he had was a piece of cloth drenched in his own scent.

Without the scent to stimulate him, Eren was able to come back to himself from whatever lust crazed place he was sent to. He was a hot mess; hotter than he’d been all day. Levi Ackerman’s scent had left him panting and shivering on the floor in a pool of his own slick.

“What the fuck?” Eren whispered clutching the ruined scent sample and covering his face in embarrassment. _How the hell could just a smell do that? It felt like I was going into heat._

Even though he was still trembling, the Omega managed to work his jelly legs so that he could sit up and reach his phone on the counter. He laid back down to message Armin.

**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[2:32]: Found my match I think..  
[2:32]: I don’t even know what happened  
[2:32]: Armin... it was so weird  
[2:33]: I’m really freaked out and embarrassed right now.

  
**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[2:36]: Sometimes finding a match is intense.

  
**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[2:40]: This damn Alpha!  
[2:40]: He smelled so goddamn good!!!!!!  
[2:41]: It was like the crack of smells  
[2:41]: I wish I hadn’t rubbed it on my neck so I could keep smelling it.. But I couldn't help it..

  
**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[2:42]: Oh so it’s an Alpha.  
[2:42]: The website says when you find a very compatible partner your instincts will react  
[2:42]: So it smelling that good to you is a very good sign.

  
**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[2:43]: okay so Im not a creepy pervert then?

  
**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[2:43]: You’re as much as a creepy pervert as you were before.  
[2:44]: But now you’re a matched creepy pervert ;)

  
**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[2:46]:....  
[2:46]: Thanks Ar. I was really freaking out.

  
**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[2:47]: Okay so who’s the unlucky Alpha that matched with you?  
[2:47]: What’s his name?!?!?!

  
**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[2:48]: Levi Ackerman  
[2:48]: Same last name as Mikasa. Weird right?

  
**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[2:49]: ………………………..  
[2:49]: SERIOUSLY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

  
**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[2:50]: Yeah?

  
**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[2:51]: Levi Ackerman????  
[2:51]: 29????  
[2:51]: Lawyer?

  
**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[2:52]: You’re freaking me out again. How’d you know???

  
**Received From: Armin Arlert**  
[2:53]: Levi Ackerman has been Erwin’s best friend for like years!!!  
[2:53]: HOLY SHIT EREN  
[2:53]: I KNOW YOUR MATCH

  
**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[2:53]: HOLY FUCKING SHIT  
[2:53]: TELL ME EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eren spent the rest of the night making Armin tell him every detail he could about his match. He was so excited he didn’t even care that his Alpha was supposedly short and grumpy. When he finally had to leave his apartment to go see his mom, he couldn’t stop himself from grinning. _I’ve found my mate._

 

 

 

 

My diet consists of kudos and comments.  
Feed the writer.

[my tumblr](http://teapotscandal.tumblr.com/)


	5. I'd Buy You a House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I Had $1,000,000 by The Barenaked Ladies([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHacDYj8KZM&list=PLed5ns5I769CVU11psnYKoAbYHyBDQWra))

The shrill ring of the telephone pierced through the dark hotel room. Levi refused to answer so he ignored it. It was probably the concierge anyway. People just wouldn’t leave him alone. _I'm fucking busy._

Levi was crouched on all fours in the bathroom with his hair in a bandana, a mask covering his mouth, and rubber gloves on his hands. When he first started living here, he noticed a peculiar spot behind the toilet. No matter what he used and how hard he scrubbed, the spot refused to lift from the grout. The Alpha tried everything; vinegar, baking soda, club soda, bleach. Nothing worked which pissed him off but at least it kept his mind off of other things. _Like my mate not wanting me._

Levi shook his head furiously and started scrubbing even faster. _Don't think about it_. _All that matters is getting this stupid bathroom clean_. He checked to see if the spot was smaller.

“God fucking dammit,” Levi yelled throwing the toothbrush at the wall and sitting back on his ankles. He tore off his gloves and mask then threw them on the floor before he got up to wash his hands. The spot had remained exactly the same.

This was all fucking pointless. He scrubbed the soap between his fingers and up his forearms which wet the ends of his rolled up blue sleeves. Even Levi could recognize that he didn’t want to be here on all fours scrubbing something with a fucking toothbrush. Hotels were disgusting. Fucking cesspool of gross. But after what happened to Levi’s condo, he couldn’t go back. The space felt wrong to him now and he couldn’t relax no matter how many times he cleaned it.

He fucking destroyed the one place he has ever called his own. For what? _For my mate._

“Tch,” Levi clicked, rinsing his hands and arms then patting them dry with a white towel. He leaned his hands on the counter and scrutinized his disheveled appearance. He was wearing dark blue shorts that were too large on his small frame and a holey blue sweater. Dark bags hung from his bloodshot eyes completing his hobo look. _What mate_? Levi sent his sample in weeks ago. Weeks! The Alpha went through hell to make that scent sample and his mate didn't want him.

Eren Jaeger, the 104th candidate, was a 22 year old bartender and Levi's only match. The kid must have chose someone else. That’s the only explanation since Levi hadn't received an answer. Hange kept saying Levi’s sample probably got lost in the mail but the Alpha knew that wasn't the case. The thought his match was with another ate away at Levi from the inside. So he retreated into a luxury hotel room for two weeks. He worked on his case files and only took calls from work. Staying in the hotel was costing him a fucking fortune, but it was the price he would pay for seclusion and privacy.

The telephone by the bed sounded again. _For fuck sakes._ He stomped out of the brightly lit bathroom into the darkness of the bedroom to rip the phone off its jack.

“What,” growled Levi into the receiver.

“I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Ackerman, however, three individuals are on their way up to your room,” a nervous front desk employee said. “I know you said not to be disturbed but we could not stop them.”

“Could you tell me why you could not stop them,” said Levi, irritation slipping into his tone.

“One of them is Erwin Smith, sir.”

“So?”

“His family owns the hotel.”

Levi sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. “Of course they do. I'll handle it,” he said before he hung up the phone with a slam.

A loud bang on the room’s entrance sounded. The fuckers couldn't even give Levi time to compose himself. He sighed then went to look through the keyhole on his tippy toes. Hange was banging on the door while Erwin and his little Omega mate, Armin, stood behind.

“Levviiiiiiiii, let us in,” yelled the Beta as they continued to pound on the door.

“No. Go away.”

Hange stopped hitting the door. They were probably surprised Levi answered. “You havvvveeeeee toooooo,” they whined after a moment.

“I really don't. You, Eyebrows, and Blondie should seriously screw off,” said Levi. He had no intention of letting them in.

“Hey Erwin,” said Armin, loud enough for Levi to hear through the door. “Do you remember my best man at our bonding ceremony? The ceremony your best friend Levi couldn't attend.”

Levi could see Erwin smirk down at his mate through the keyhole. “Why yes I do remember him, Armin. Gorgeous kid. You grew up with him didn't you? What was his name again?”

“How could you forget the name of my best friend who is like a brother to me, Erwin,” said Armin with a mock appalled sound.

“I’m sorry love. Please refresh my memory.”

“His name is Eren Jaeger,” said Armin as he turned his head from his Alpha to stare straight at the keyhole.

Levi swore his heart stopped beating. He was frozen on his toes staring out at the trio.

“Oh of course,” Erwin exclaimed still grinning. “I remember now! Didn't you stay up all night four days ago because he told you he was matched?”

Levi’s heart sunk to the floor. He didn't want to hear about Eren's match. Even if Armin did know Eren personally, he didn't want to hear about someone he couldn't have. The Alpha rocked back onto his heels and turned away from the door when Armin’s reply made it to his ear.

“Yes, I was completely shocked. Eren was matched with my mate’s best friend, Levi Ackerman.”

Levi in a whirl of movement ripped the door open. “What did you just say,” he said closing in on Armin.

“YAY! We smoked him out,” yelled Hange as they bounced and punched the air. Levi ignored them.

“What did you say blondie,” asked Levi, now an inch away from the Omega’s face.

Armin only gave him a nervous smile in response as he leaned away. Now that a door wasn’t between him and this unfamiliar Alpha he had lost a bit of his earlier confidence.

“Back up, Levi, you’re crowding my mate,” said Erwin putting a hand on Levi’s shoulder. Erwin may have spoken politely but there was a threat behind his words and in his smell. No one got that close to his Omega; not even his best friend.

“Fine,” said Levi hearing the hostility and taking two steps back. He popped his hip and crossed his arms, still intently looking at the Omega.“I won’t hurt your mate, Eyebrows, but I really need him to repeat himself.”

Armin heaved a sigh of relief, and threw Erwin a quick ‘thank you’ smile. He turned back to Levi and said “Eren Jaeger has chosen you, Levi Ackerman, as his match.”

Levi narrowed his intense grey eyes at Armin. “I’m not sure I believe you.  Did shitty glasses bribe you to say that?”

“I would never do that,” said Hange, putting a hand to their chest. “You wound me.”

The Omega pulled out his phone from his jeans and opened his skype messages to hold out to the Alpha. Levi squinted his eyes and read the part where Eren Jaeger named Levi Ackerman as his match

_Holy shit._

Turning on his heel, Levi walked back into his hotel room and slammed the door.

“Well, that went better than expected,” said Hange grinning at the two blondes.

“How,” said Armin, bewildered by Levi’s sudden retreat.

“Well for starters, I didn’t have to break the door down. Although I guess that means I hauled these power tools here for nothing” the Beta said jiggling the toolbox in their hand. “And no one got bagged trying to drag Levi’s sulking ass out of there. For such a small human being, he sure is feisty.”

“I heard that, shitty glasses,” said Levi, leaving the hotel room with his phone pressed to his ear. In the short time he was gone, Armin noticed he cleaned up. He now wore a white button up shirt tucked into black jeans folded over a pair of brown leather shoes. Even his hair was fixed and face washed. If Armin didn’t know the Alpha, he would’ve thought Levi was an Armani model. Except that he was too short.

“Hey Issy,” Levi said into the phone, “Are you free? Good. I’ll take you up on that offer. Text me the address and meet me in fifteen.” Levi hung up the phone and started striding down the hallway with Hange following closely behind.  Almost to the elevator he called over his shoulder, “hurry up blondie, you’re coming with me.”

Armin quickly darted down the hallway with Erwin in tow.

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Armin soon found out what Levi meant in the hallway; the Omega was being kidnapped.

In the car park, Levi lead the group to a sleek black Mercedes-Benz. “Make sure your shoes are clean then get in,” Levi said to Armin before he ducked into the driver's seat.

“That's not fair! I want to come too,” said Hange stomping her foot.

“It's a two seater,” said Erwin silencing the Beta’s tantrum. Erwin bent over to rub his neck on his little mate's head. The Alpha didn't mind letting Armin go with Levi, but he did need to scent mark him. When he was finished he noticed how tense the Omega was so he whispered, “Don't worry love, Levi won't bite. If he does I'll tear him apart.” Armin instantly relaxed and nuzzled his head into Erwin's chin. Armin loved his Alpha.

The black car roared to life as Levi, now wearing black aviators, rolled down the passenger window. “You need to stop molesting your mate, Eyebrows, or we are going to be late.”

Armin blushed before stepping away from Erwin to check his vans then hopped into the front seat. Levi made sure Armin was belted before peeling out of the underground car park. Shifting up a couple gears, Levi tore through the streets of downtown.

The atmosphere was now awkward and silent. Armin had never been alone with Levi before, so the Omega looked around the interior of the luxury sports car.

“This is a Mercedes-AMG-GT-S isn't it” said Armin as his fingers ghosted over the upholstery. “It must of cost you a fortune, Mr. Ackerman.”

“Call me Levi and it did,” said the Alpha. “Took me a while to decide what I wanted. But I ended up with this. It being a two seater is the main reason why I picked it.”

“Why’s that,” Armin said frowning.

“I can only offer to drive one other person,” Levi said with a smirk. He kept his eyes on the road as he made a sharp turn while Armin grabbed the door handle to brace himself. From what Armin knew of Levi's personality, a two seater definitely made sense.

“How did you even know what kind of car this was, Blondie? You don't seem like a car kinda guy.”

“Oh,” said Armin, shifting in his seat. He didn't expect Levi to ask him a personal question. “My grandfather worked as a Volkswagen engineer so I know a little about car design. I've never been in something as nice as this though.”

“I sincerely doubt that. You are mated to Erwin fucking Smith; Commander Money Bags himself.”

“Not like I've gotten used to it,” muttered Armin as he looked out the window. “Where are we going anyway?” The question was nagging him since they left the hotel.

“We are going to meet Isabel.”

Armin sighed. Getting information out of Levi was like pulling teeth. “Who’s Isabel?”

“She's like my kid sister. Watched out for her and her mate when we were kids,” said Levi with the corners of his mouth slightly turned up. He was clearly remembering something from his past.

Armin nodded. The more Armin interacted with Levi, the more he realized the Alpha wasn't as cold as the Omega originally thought. “Why are we meeting her?”

“She's my real estate agent. And you are going to help me pick a house that Eren will like.”

If Armin was expecting an answer, it definitely wasn't that.

He was even more shocked when they parked. As soon as Levi got out of the front seat, he was tackled by a small and very pregnant Omega with fiery red hair in pig tails.

“You stink Issy, tell Farlan to lay off the scent marking,” said Levi wrapping his arms around her back to give her a big hug even though his nose wrinkled.

“Big bro I've missed you! And I think I smell great,” said Isabel as she beamed up at Levi. She glowed in her green sun dress as she exited Levi's arms to look at Armin. “Who's this?”

“This is Armin Arlert, Erwin's bonded. He's actually best friends with my match. He's gonna help us pick a house,” said Levi then turning to Armin, “This is Isabel Magnolia.”

“Nice to meet you, Armin, I hope your friend has expensive taste! Momma needs her big commission,” Isabel said as she grabbed Armin's hand to shake it with vigor.

“Um…,” Armin said overwhelmed. “I don't know about expensive taste. But Eren would love an ocean view.”

“Ocean views are definitely considered expensive taste!” Isabel said clapping her hands together. “Now I have a few properties to show you guys from the 2 to 5 million dollar range. But most of them have been on the market for a while so I'm sure I can get my big bro a deal,” she said with a wink.

Armin's jaw dropped and looked to Levi. The Alpha was tapping away on his phone, obviously unconcerned by Isabel's words. Without looking up, Levi said “if what we look at today isn't good enough, Armin, we can always up the price range. Just make sure you pick something that Eren will like. Oh and it has to be clean. Those are my two requirements. I'll be here to give my opinion but I have some business to attend to on my phone as well.”

“Okay! Let’s get started,” said Isabel linking her arm with Armin’s and walking up the steps to the property they were parked in front of. “Here we have a gorgeous three-story house with lots of light, a sleek design, and plenty of high-tech amenities. Listed at 4.6 million dollars, it was extensively renovated in 2010. The generous plan offers four bedrooms and four-and-a-half bathrooms; perfect for a bonded couple looking to expand their family…”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Armin was exhausted. The three of them walked through five luxury properties, all of which had stairs Isabel needed help walking up. Being 8 months pregnant seemed like a hassle but it didn't damper Isabel's excitement.

Armin had a hard time choosing something he knew both Levi and Eren would like. All the houses Isabel lead them through were gorgeous. Why he was left to do the picking was beyond him. The Omega resorted to watching Levi in every house, searching for signs of disgust or appreciation but the Alpha continued to remain passive.

Ready to give up, Armin decided that the fifth house would be the last they would look at today. When they entered, Levi actually looked up from his phone and started asking Isabel questions. It was the most engaged in the house hunting process the Alpha had been all day. Armin really hoped this one would be the one because it was the most beautiful house he’d ever seen. Well, other than his and Erwin's house.

The house was large, fully renovated, and on a double lot which was practically unheard of for this part of the city. There were a ton of windows and the light streamed in making it feel open and inviting. The best part about the house, as far as Armin was concerned, was the view. Not only could you see the ocean from the master bedroom, there was a rooftop patio to see out over the water.

That was where Armin found himself, looking out at the sun setting into the ocean and imagining that Eren was with him. It was an amazing thought.

“Took me a while to find you, Blondie,” Levi’s deep voice sounded behind him.

Armin jumped spectacularly spinning around to face the Alpha. He composed himself and replied, “Sorry. I was just day dreaming. The view up here is spectacular”

Levi leaned on the railing beside the Omega, passing him a glass of cold water. “Thank you for helping me today.”

“I didn't think I had a choice,” said Armin smiling and accepting the water.

“You didn't. But thank you anyway.”

They were quiet for a few moments enjoying the serenity of the rooftop.

“Have you made your decision,” asked Armin before he took a sip of water.

“Yup. This is the one.”

Armin was instantly nervous as he recalled the 3.5 million dollar price tag. “May I ask you a personal question?”

Levi turned to face Armin as he removed his aviators and tucked them into the collar of his shirt after wearing them the whole day. “You may. But I might not answer.”

Armin would take what he could get. “How can you afford this? I know you’re a lawyer and probably have a high salary but it can't account for this,” said the Omega gesturing around him.

“I've saved a lot,” said Levi turning back to the view.

“That still doesn't account for-” Armin started, sceptical.

“I've saved a lot and made some high risk investments that have worked in my favour,” said Levi.

“Oh. That would make sense,” said Armin, happy that Levi wasn't a mafia boss or something. Even though he was Erwin's best friend, the Alpha looked like a killer, so it was hard not to make assumptions.

“May I ask you a question now, Blondie,” said Levi keeping his eyes on the ocean.

“Sure,” said Armin furrowing his brow.

“Why hasn't Eren contacted me if we are a match?”

Armin just sighed. “Well he procrastinated smelling the scents for weeks because they were disgusting.”

Levi shuddered remembering his own experience. “That makes sense. But you said he found out I was his match four days ago. Why hasn't he emailed me? The website should have given him my contact information after our match was confirmed.”

“Eren’s afraid you won't like him. So he's avoided contacting you even though I know he wants to,” said Armin with a chuckle. “That's why I made Erwin bring me to pry you out of the hotel. I wanted to give you his skype address so you can make the first move.” Armin pulled out his phone and said “I got your number off of Erwin so I'll text Eren’s info to you.”

“Wait,” said Levi standing up straight to face Armin.

Armin looked up in question. He scrutinized the Alpha and sensed Levi’s apprehension. “Alpha up Levi. He's your match. You can't claim him without talking to him.”

Levi was surprised by the bluntness of the Omega he thought to be timid. Soon he nodded for Armin to continue texting the information.

“One more thing,” said Levi leaning back on the railing but turning his face away from Armin.

Armin looked up once again from his phone.

  
“Got any good pictures of Eren?”

 

 

 

The house([x](http://www.luxuryportfolio.com/Property/san-francisco-,properties-sutro-beach-cottage/SRXJ))  
The car ([x](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-s6AX4sb94m0/VBIa2KjS2AI/AAAAAAAAIJ4/wkhJWaU7ZDw/s1600/Mercedes-AMG-GT-Black01.jpg))

My diet consists of kudos and comments.  
Feed the writer.

[my tumblr](http://teapotscandal.tumblr.com/)  
(I need people in fandom to follow on tumblr! Follow for follow?)


	6. It Started With a Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello by Allie X ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXQKOpQXuh8&list=PLGnvViyZSwSKneXAAyDFb-cipPyFiQHKK&index=7))

The sun just broke the horizon when Eren was startled awake by the chime of his phone. He was laying bare ass naked across his bed, too hot to wear pajamas, and it seemed he had forgotten to silence the ringer before passing out. Half awake, Eren grabbed his device out from under his pillow and squinted at the bright screen. It was a skype notification.

“Who the fuck..” he hissed as he opened the app and wiped drool off his face.

_[Levi Ackerman would like to add you on Skype.]_  
[4:36]: Hello. I'm Levi; your match. Armin gave me your skype since you didn't have the guts to contact me yourself.

That woke him up. The Omega bolted into a sitting position, almost falling off the bed, as he stared at the request. Instead of accepting, he went to message Armin.

**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[4:40]: ARMIN WHAT THE FUCK  
_[Your message to ‘Armin Arlert’ cannot be delivered]_

**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[4:40]: …………………..  
_[Your message to ‘Armin Arlert’ cannot be delivered]_

**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[4:41]: YOU FUCKING BLOCKED ME?!?!?!?!?!?!  
_[Your message to ‘Armin Arlert’ cannot be delivered]_

**Sent To: Armin Arlert**  
[4:42]: THIS WAS PLANNED YOU… YOU BUTTTT FACEEEE  
_[Your message to ‘Armin Arlert’ cannot be delivered]_

He was on his own. Eren vowed to get Armin back for this. He took a couple calming breaths before he went back to Levi’s request and accepted.

_[Eren Jaeger has shared contact details with Levi Ackerman]_  
[4:45]: Hi…… I’m Eren.

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:45]: I know.

Eren grimaced. This wasn’t going very well.

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:46]: I didn’t know if you’d accept the request. Looks like you found your balls.

Eren had to stop himself from throwing his phone across the room. _My match is an ass!_ Armin said that Levi was grumpy, not an asshole. _Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm. Give him a chance._ Eren released his death grip from the device to message back.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:48]: hey.. that’s no way to talk to your match.

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:50]: Is that so?  
[4:50]: How should I talk to the brat that made me think I had been rejected?

The anger Eren had felt before was swept away by guilt. _Shit_. Of course he would think that.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:53]: I’m sorry……

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:55]: Hm?

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:56]: I was just.. trying to work up the courage  
[4:56]: you could be the person I am bonded to for life  
[4:57]: I didnt want to fuck it up  
[4:57]: but i guess i fucked it up anyway by not contacting you..

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:59]: Calm down brat.  
[4:59]: You can fix it.

_Oh thank god._ Eren bit back a smile. Levi wasn’t totally done with his shit.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:01]: Yeah?? :)  
[5:02]: how?

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:04]: Tell me about yourself.  
[5:04]: Armin told me some stuff but I want to know more.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:05] OH GOD WHAT DID HE TELL YOU?!?!?!

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:05]: Stuff.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:06]: …………….  
[5:07]: WHAT STUFF?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
[5:07]: IT’S ALL LIES!!!!!!!!!!

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:08]: Oh yeah?

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:10]: Yes.  
[5:11]: Don’t be fooled by his innocent face  
[5:11]: Armin is a criminal mastermind

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:15]: So.  
[5:15]: It was a lie you jumped off the roof of your house and got a concussion..  
[5:15] Cause you thought you were a Saiyan and could float like Goku?

Eren was going to murder Armin. Okay maybe not murder. He couldn't do that. He could shave off all of Armin’s beautiful hair though.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:17]: I WAS 8!!!!!!

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:18]: What about the time you went skateboarding naked?

The horse was to thank for that one.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:19]: IT WAS A DARE

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:20]: How about the halloween where you dressed up as Captain Jack Sparrow for a party  
[5:20]: And when the cops showed up  
[5:21]: You yelled, “Gentlemen, you will forever remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow.”  
[5:22]: Then jumped out a window and broke your arm.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:26] ……...  
[5:26] I have no excuse.

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:27]: That’s what I thought.  
[5:28]: The last one was pretty impressive though.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:29]: I saw my chance and I took it.

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:30]: Not bad. Maybe you do have some balls.

Eren smiled. Maybe Armin telling Levi embarrassing stories wasn’t so bad after all.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:32]: Damn straight.  
[5:36]: Do you have any idea what time it is here?

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:36]: 20 to 6 your time.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:37]: ……………..  
[5:40]: If you knew why the hell did you message me so early?!?!

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:44]: Armin bribed me. He said it was payback

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:45]: Seriously? That fucker.  
[5:46]: how’d he bribe you?

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:49]: Pictures of you.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:51]: ………………….  
[5:52]: what pictures?  
[5:56]: WHAT PICTURES LEVI?!?!?

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[6:05]: Selfies from your facebook, instagram, twitter, and tumblr  
[6:06]: Even some from your old myspace  
[6:06]: You use a lot of social media..

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[6:07]: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
[6:07]: NOT MYSPACEEEEEEE

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[6:08]: Yup. Although my favourite was the booty shorts from instagram.  
[6:08]: You should wear them more often

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[6:09]: …………...  
[6:10]: Thanks?

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[6:11] I give praise where praise is due.

Eren covered his mouth. He could feel his face turn bright red. Levi liked his ass. It was flattering and embarrassing all at the same time. Eren wondered if Levi was hot too, since he hadn’t seen the Alpha yet. Would Levi be as attractive as his scent was? He tried asking Armin for pictures, but the other Omega didn’t have any. _More like Armin lied so I would have to work for them_. Levi also didn’t seem to have any photos on google either.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[6:12]: This is so unfair!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
[6:12]: You’ve seen every picture there is of me  
[6:13]: And yet I have no idea what you look like.  
[6:13]: Send me a picture.

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[6:15]: ...  
[6:15]: I’m at work.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[6:16]: so?  
[6:16]: please?  
[6:16]: PLEASSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
[6:17]: COMMMONNNNN PLEASSSEEEEE  
[6:18]: YOU HAVE TOOOOOOO

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[6:20]: fine.  
[6:30]: _1.img_

The man in the photo was the hottest person Eren had ever seen. Levi had a black undercut, pale skin, piercing grey eyes, and cheekbones sharp enough to kill a man. He wore a blue suit that looked more expensive than Eren’s rent with a black tie. The photo would have been perfect except Levi was scowling and flipping the bird.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[6:35]: Hello DADDY

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[6:37]: If you want our relationship to continue, you must never call me that again.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[6:38]: DONT KINKSHAME ME  
[6:38]: I’m joking.. OR AM I??

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[6:39]: Brat……

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[6:40]: I promise nothing.  
[6:40]: Anyway.. I gotta get ready to go see my mom  
[6:41]: The hospital visiting hours start at 8 am  
[6:41]: ttyl?

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[6:45]: It takes you that long to get ready?

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[6:45]: Yes... Later.

Eren immediately turned his skype to offline so Levi couldn’t continue to message him. He had lied to the Alpha. It did not take him that long to get ready. Eren needed to take a long and cold shower so that he could compose himself before going to see his mom. There was no way he would show up at the hospital the way he was. He looked down at himself. _From one picture? C'mon man! You're twenty two years old! Control yourself!_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[2:53]: We should play twenty questions.

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[2:55]: Oh, you’re back. How was your mom?

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[2:56]: As good as can be expected  
[2:56]: She has cancer  
[2:57]: What’s your favourite color?

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[2:59]: That really sucks..  
[2:59]: ...Can I do anything?

Eren wiped a tear from his cheek. His mom didn’t have a good day. She had been heavily drugged and his marking didn’t help her pain. Not even the earl grey tea he made before he collapsed on the couch in his apartment could make the Omega feel better.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:01]: You could answer the question.

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:04]: Okay...  
[4:04]: Green

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:05]: Now ask me a question.

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:05]: Do you have all your vaccinations?

That question caught Eren off guard. He was so confused he almost forgot how sad he was.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:06]: …………….  
[4:07]: Yes?  
[4:07]: Doesn’t everyone?

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:08]: Not in the States. Anti-vac movement and shit.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:10]: Oh we have that here too.  
[4:11]: But my sperm donor is a doctor

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:15]: Makes sense.  
[4:15]: Your question brat.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:17]: kkkkkk. If you could be any flavour of muffin, what would it be and why?

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:18]: Bran

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:19]: why???????

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:20]: It’s not fair that you got to ask two questions with your turn.  
[4:20]: I didn’t know how to answer so I typed the question into google  
[4:21]: and did a quiz

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:26]: ……...  
[4:26]: That is amazing.

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:27]: Yeah yeah.  
[4:28]: I got a good question for you.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:29]: Shoot

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:30]: Why do you message me with proper grammar and shit when you message Armin like you don’t know how to spell.. Or type..

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:32]: Oh god… Armin showed you my messages?? BETRAYAL  
[4:36]: And cause like….  
[4:36]: Youre a lawyer and stuff. And older. I thought it would annoy you

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:36]: usually it does

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:37]: ……………..  
[4:40]: Then we are good if i dont use text talk

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:44]: its cute when you do it

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:45]: ……………...  
[4:46]: What’s your favourite movie?

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:49]: Starship Troopers

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:51]: Is that the one with the giant bugs??

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:05]: Yup. It’s a classic  
[5:06]: you?

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:07]: Promise you won’t laugh?

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:08]: Nope.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:09]: …………...  
[5:10]: The Breakfast Club

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:11]: That’s also a classic.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:12]: My mom, Carla, was in love with Molly Ringwald.  
[5:12]: The first crush I ever had was Judd Nelson

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:15]: Like bad Alpha boys ehh??

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:16]: maybe..

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:17]: ;)

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[5:18]: Did you seriously just send me a wink?  
[5:38]: Levi?  
[5:38]: Did you fall asleep?  
[5:45]: Thanks for staying up with me. Goodnight Levi.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[1:55]: Sorry I fell asleep brat.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[1:56]: no prob  
[1:56]: soooo  
[1:57]: i cudnt think of anymore questions  
[1:57]: so i googled it

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[1:59]: oh yeah?  
[1:59]: what did the almighty google say?

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[2:01]: i found this study where they make 2 strangers fall in love by asking 72 questions.  
[2:02]: wanna try it?

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[2:04]: you want us to fall in love Jaeger?

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[2:05]: Isnt that the point of this all?

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[2:05]: …………… I guess

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[2:06]: ok good.  
[2:07]: 1st question.  
[2:07]: Given the choice of anyone in the world, dead or alive, whom would you want as a dinner guest?

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[2:08]: Fuck.. this is gunna be hard

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[2:10]: Mine would be…  
[2:11]: Vincent Van Gogh  
[2:11]: I don’t know much about art… but i think we’d have an interesting conversation

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[2:15]: i guess mine would be  
[2:15]: you

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[2:17]:!!!!!!!  
[2:19]: Thats not supposed to be how this works!

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[2:20]: sue me  
[2:20]: and im a lawyer so you’d lose too.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[2:26] ……...  
[2:26] would you like to be famous?

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[2:27]: hell no.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[2:29]: me neither. Too much pressure  
[2:30]: do you rehearse what youll say before a telephone call

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[2:36]: sometimes. So i remember not to swear

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[2:37]: me too. So i dont lose my temper or say stupid shit

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[2:44]: dont you say stupid shit anyway?

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[2:45]: Correction, I TRY not to say stupid shit.  
[2:46]: describe your perfect day

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[2:49]: alone with some tea and a book.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[2:51]: Earl Grey?

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[3:05]: usually  
[3:06]: why?

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[3:07]: :) no reason  
[3:07]: mine is a day spent at the beach. I love the sun and the water

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[3:08]: hmm i could see that

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[3:09]: when did you last sing to yourself? To someone else?

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[3:11] I dont sing.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[3:12]: at all?  
[3:12]: not ever?

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[3:15]: never.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[3:16]: BOOOOO  
[3:16]: i sing in the shower all the time  
[3:16]: and i sing for my mom to make her laugh  
[3:17]: cause i sound super bad

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[3:20]: hahaha  
[3:30]: cute

  
**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[3:35]: skipping that one cause its stupid

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[3:37]: what if we dont fall in love cause your skipping a stupid question?

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[3:38]: we’ll be fine.  
[3:38]: do you have a secret hunch about when youll die?

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[3:39]: i try not to think about that shit. So no

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[3:40]: same  
[3:40]: Name three things you and I have in common

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[3:45]: committed, honest, sarcastic

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[3:45]: Lol i can see that  
[3:53]: For what in your life do you feel the most grateful?

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[3:55]: my closest friends who put up with my bullshit.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[3:56]: sammeeee  
[3:56]: my mom and mikassa and armin  
[3:57]: all my friends  
[3:57]: itd be a lot tougher without them

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[3:59]: caring about people can be a pain in the ass though

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:01]: Yeah..  
[4:02]: if you could change one thing about how you were raised what would it be?

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:04]: money.  
[4:04]: didnt have any growing up. My Omega mother had to work her ass off.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:05]: i would have given up on my dad a lot sooner if i knew what was gunna happen

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:05]: ??

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:06]: since my mom got sick he isnt around at all  
[4:07]: even though she’d be better off with her mate there  
[4:07]: but anyway.. If you could wake up tomorrow having gained any one quality or ability, what would it be?  
[4:07]: I think itd be cool to turn into some giant beast and wreck shitt lol

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:08]: Oh yeah?  
[4:10]: id want to be able to teleport

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:17]: Why?

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:18]: so i could be with you right now.

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:19]: LOL smooth

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:20]: sorry brat im fallin asleep again  
[4:20]: message me when you need to  
[4:21]: ill reply

**Sent To: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:26]: Goodnight Levi.  
[4:26] Sweet Dreams.

**Received From: Levi Ackerman**  
[4:27]: Goodnight Eren

That was the first time Levi had called the Omega by his first name.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Over the next three weeks, Levi and Eren would message back and forth going through all the questions. Levi would always try to stay up as late as possible to message back, especially after Eren was done at the hospital or had just finished work. The Omega figured the Alpha was trying to support him; which was greatly appreciated.

As their questions grew more personal, they started talking on the phone. Sometimes for hours. Eren had never missed so much sleep in his life but somehow he was happy. Just listening to the deep sound of Levi’s voice, he was often lulled to sleep. Levi would stay on the phone with the Omega even though it was during the day when Levi had to work. It also became a ritual that one of them would pick a movie and they would watch it together over skype. This evening they were watching Wall-e while on the phone.

“Okay, Levi, this is the last question. What’s your most treasured memory,” said Eren into his phone, not really paying attention to the movie even though it was one of his favourites.

“My most treasured memory, huh?” said Levi, considering the question. “Probably when my mom, Kuchel, took me to a fancy tea house for the first time. It was fucking magical. Everything was so pretty and the tea was so good. I’ve loved going for high tea ever since.”

Eren smiled. “That’s adorable. Do you and your mom still go for tea often then?”

“.....”

“Levi?”

“She died.”

A stab of pain went right through Eren’s heart. “I’m so sorry.. I didn’t know..”

“It happened a long time ago. Don’t worry about it brat,” said Levi with a calm tone, trying to calm his match down. “What’s yours?”

“Ummmm..” Eren said. “Probably when my mom took me, Kasa, and Armie to the beach for the first time. It was a big beautiful lake; not the ocean but it was good enough for me. We built sandcastles and played in the water all day. I was finding sand in everything for weeks.”

Levi’s dark chuckle sounded through the phone. “I’ll take you to the beach and you’ll find sand in even more places..” The insinuation hung in the air.

Eren barked out a laugh. “Levi, you are the worst flirt ever. Take an Omega to dinner first, geeze.”

“So we are officially done the seventy two questions then?”

  
“Yup,” Eren said triumphantly. “We are officially done.”

“So are you in love with me?”

Eren took a sharp inhale and choked on his spit. He started to cough and splutter.

“You alright,” asked Levi, voice filled with concern. Well as much concern as Levi’s passive tone could muster.

“Ye..s… yes I am,” said Eren still coughing a bit. He finally gained his composure to ask. “Are you in love with me?”

“I asked first, brat,” said Levi teasingly.

Eren took a big gulp. “I think….”

“You think? Im not sure that you do,” said Levi sarcastically.

“That we should take the next step. You should come here,” Eren blurted out before he could stop himself.

“...”

“Levi?” said Eren, starting to panic. Shit was it too soon? SHIT FUCK SHIT. He wanted to hang up, hide under his bed and never come out again. “I’m sorry. Just forget I said anything. It’s too soon. We need to get to know each other better and-”

“Okay, Eren. I’ll book a flight.”

Eren was shocked for a moment. “Seriously? No wait. Don’t feel pressured. We can wait a bit,” said the Omega backtracking.

“I want to see you.”

“You.. you do?” Eren stuttered. His heart was beating so fast he thought he would throw up.

“Yes brat. Now let me get off the phone so I can figure out the flight and time off work,” said Levi as he shifted the phone, probably grabbing his laptop.

“Okay..” said Eren. “Goodnight Levi.”

“Goodnight Eren,” said Levi before he hung up.

Eren sat with his phone held to his ear for a couple minutes. Did that really happen? Is he going to finally meet his match in person? _HOLY FUCKING SHIT._

**Sent To: Jean Kirstein, Marco Bodt, Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse, Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, Ymir, Krista Lenz**  
[10:57]: CODE WHITTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEE  
[10:57]: WE GOT SHIT TO PLAN GUYSSSSSS

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Five days later and Levi just got off the plane at the airport after a nine hour flight. He floated through customs, so excited to meet Eren that he didn’t even mind the amount of people that flooded around him. He walked as fast as possible down the long hallways with his small luggage in tow. Erwin and Armin, who insisted on coming, were starting to lag behind as Levi’s strides continued to gain speed. Hange couldn’t leave the lab to tag along- _thank fucking god_. Levi could hardly contain his Alpha as he rushed forward to meet his match.

After what seemed like forever, Levi found the greeting area, where people met those that had come off the plane. As he looked around for messy brown hair and tan skin, he noticed a lot of people were wearing formal attire. Full suits and shimmering dresses. He ignored them though. Levi was looking for his mate.

Finally Levi’s steely gaze met with bright green eyes. _Eren_. The Omega was staring at the Alpha with a bright smile as he waved at Levi. The Alpha returned the smile with a grin that lit up his entire face. Levi moved forward to greet his match. _He’s right there. So close. Eren_.

Levi slowed when he looked down and noticed what Eren was wearing. The Omega wore a white lace dress that sparkled with every slight movement. He was more than radiant in it but why would he wear that to meet Levi? The more Levi thought about it the more confused he became. It wasn’t until the realization washed over him that the Alpha stopped walking.

Eren was wearing a fucking wedding dress.

“What the fuck?”

 

 

My diet consists of kudos and comments.  
Feed the writer.

[my tumblr](http://teapotscandal.tumblr.com/) (I need people in fandom to follow on tumblr! Follow for follow?)


	7. And I Ran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Ran by A Flock of Seagulls ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4JwHKlPK40&list=PLGnvViyZSwSIheHTxYWengx6OKqcvJFQd&index=19)) *skip to 1:25*

Levi remained frozen in shock as Eren walked up to him; his pumps clicking against the white floor. With every step the Omega took, both his dress and eye shadow shimmered under the dull fluorescent lights of the airport. Eren stopped in front of Levi, beaming down on his match.

Levi knew he would be shorter than Eren, he was shorter than everyone, but the Omega had to be wearing six inch heels. The Alpha’s lips twitched into a partial smile in return, calming down a little. The whole wedding dress had to be a joke. _It was a joke.. Right?_

Before either could say anything, Eren bent his knees and threw himself at Levi, wrapping him in a tight embrace. Taking a step back to steady himself, Levi was surprised by the sudden addition of Eren’s weight as the Omega buried his face into the side of Levi’s neck.

“I’ve waited weeks to smell this again,” Eren said with his voice muffled as he rubbed his nose over Levi’s scent gland. “You smell so good, Levi,” the Omega purred.

Levi stood rigid with his arms in the air as if to hug Eren back but not sure what to do. The Omega continued his ministrations, uncaring of Levi's dilemma. _Where the fuck was the brat too nervous to message me first?_ None of this was what the Alpha expected their first meeting would be like. He hadn’t been in many relationships, but he didn’t think all Omegas were this forward. It was probably an Eren thing.

Eren turned his head to smooth his scent gland over Levi’s. It was pure ecstasy when the scents mingled together; electricity fired through Levi’s veins as he was engulfed by the smell of sea salt and honey. The Alpha groaned as his eyes started to glow, finally wrapping his arms around Eren and slatting their bodies together.

“Alpha…,” Eren mewled, his eyes glowing yellow, as Levi started to cover the Omega in his scent. Arousal permeated the air as they got lost in each other.

“Calm the hell down, Jaeger, you're in public,” said someone from behind Eren. Levi scented the man before he growled deep from his chest and shifted his Omega behind him.

“Back off Alpha, we don't give a shit what you think,” said Levi lighting up the other Alpha with his blue gaze.

“Yeah, fuck off Kirstein,” said Eren, under Levi's protective arm, still nuzzling his head against his Alpha.   _Oh, Eren knows the fucker._

A tall Omega with tan skin and covered in freckles came up behind the Alpha with the equine face. Both were wearing fine suits with green ties. Freckles held Kirstein’s hand before he turned to Eren.

“Eren,” he said quietly with a small smile and his head bowed in submission, “We only have the justice of the peace for so long. We have to get this show on the road.”

“Ughhh.. Fine,” groaned Eren, nuzzling Levi once more before letting go to stand up straight. He shuddered once, blinking his eyes back to brilliant green before he managed to make introductions. “Levi, horseface’s name is Jean and the beautiful freckled angel beside him is Marco, his bonded. They helped me plan this all out.”

Levi shook his head a little to clear his eyes and cracked his knuckles to stop his instinct from taking over before he regarded Eren’s friends. He wanted to snarl and hide his Omega away but he couldn’t make a bad impression at the first meeting. Jean and Marco seemed friendly enough but why the hell would they help Eren with this bullshit? Levi also didn’t like Eren being so close to another Alpha, even if horseface did seem to be enamored with his freckled Omega.

“Why do we need a justice of the peace, brat?” asked Levi glaring up at his match.

“I didn’t know if you were religious, so I figured a justice of the peace for the ceremony would be a safe bet,” said Eren smiling down at Levi.

“What ceremo-” Levi started before a little blonde woman in a sparkly navy blue dress stomped her way between Eren and Levi.

“Eren, what the fuck? You’ve completely ruined your makeup and hair scent marking like that,” said the blonde reaching up to yank Eren down to her height by his hair to examine the damage.

“Krista,” whined Eren, “Stop pulling on my hair. I’m sorry.”

“Damn right you’re sorry,” Krista said turning his face from side to side and tapping her little blue heels. “All that time prepping and you ruined it. I have to fix it before the bonding.”

“Who the fuck is getting bonded?” asked Levi as he glared at the group before him. Bile rose at the back of his throat as he dreaded the answer he was about to be given.

The four stopped bickering to turn to Levi with wide eyes and open jaws.

It was Eren who recovered first. “You and me,” he said with a big white smile, still bent over in front of Krista.

_Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope._

Levi took one step back. Then another.

_NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE._

“Levi?” said Eren, standing up straight and frowning in confusion.

The Alpha turned around and bolted.

“LEVI! WAIT,” yelled Eren, picking up his dress to run after the man sprinting away. The Omega wasn’t as fast, slowed down by high heels and a poofy dress, but he needed to catch Levi before he lost him forever.

Jean and Marco followed Eren, weaving through the airport crowd with elbows flying.

“Move it lady! We got a runaway groom,” snapped Jean, as he pushed someone out of the way.

“Jean,” said Marco, slightly out of breath but horrified. “You can’t push people like that.”

“Then they should get out of my way. Eren, what the fuck? Why is Levi running?”

Eren tried to turn around to answer Jean but he tripped over his heels almost spraining his ankle. “Fuck these motherfucking shoes,” he screeched, slowing down to kick them off and run barefoot. “I don’t know,” Eren said as he whipped his head around to locate Levi once more. He saw a glimpse of an undercut as the Alpha escaped into a random room. “I guess he was surprised. C'mon, he went in there!” Eren heaved his dress up once more and didn’t wait for his friends as he made his way with bare feet to the room.

When Eren got there, the door wouldn’t budge. “Levi,” he said banging on the wood with a fist. “Let me in! Please!”

Jean and Marco finally caught up to the bride. Jean slumped against the wall panting heavily, as Marco bent over with his hands on his knees.

“Jaeger,” wheezed Jean. “Why did your groom bolt? Did your face scare him off?”

“Shut the fuck up horseface! This is seriously not the time” said Eren through gritted teeth as he pushed on the door to test for weakness.

“Eren, please tell us what is going on,” pleaded Marco still breathless, as he put a hand on Eren’s shoulder. “We can’t help if we don’t know why Levi freaked out.”

“Arghhhh” groaned Eren, as he turned to lean his back on the door and pull at his hair. Krista was going to kill him if he didn’t die from embarrassment first. “Okay. I decided Levi was the one. I figured ‘why wait’,” Eren said as he shrugged his shoulders. “I asked him if he wanted to take the next step and he said yes. So I messaged you guys and planned out a ‘surprise bonding’. I thought it’d be romantic.” The Omega turned back to the door to lay his cheek against the wood. “I guess he was… very surprised.”

“You guess?” said Jean, completely shocked and starting to get angry.

Marco strode past Jean to flick Eren on the forehead.

“Ow!” Eren whined as he tried to cover his face.

“What is wrong with you?” said Marco flicking Eren in the ear instead. “You,” _flick_ , “Don’t,” _flick,_ “Do,” _flick,_ “That,” _flick,_ “To,” _flick,_ “People,” _flick._

“Marco, stop! I’m sorry,” said Eren lifting his arms trying to block the onslaught as he was flicked everywhere from his face to his knees.

“Don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to him,” said Marco, pointing at the door. “C'mon Jean, this is Eren’s mess to clean up. I need alcohol,” he said as he grabbed his mate and started to stomp away, “I can’t believe we helped him set this up when Levi had no idea..”

Eren rubbed his now red forehead as he turned to the door. He knocked with a light tap and said, “Levi please let me in to explain.” The Omega waited a few moments with no answer before he added, “If you still don't want to get bonded after I explain then I'll understand and call the whole thing off.”

There was some rustling behind the door and soon it creaked open.

“Thank god,” Eren muttered entering the room and looking around. It appeared to be a supply closet, filled with shelves of cleaners, buckets and brooms. Levi was standing in the middle of room with his arms crossed and glaring at Eren. Levi was one pissed off Alpha if the smell in the closet was anything to go by.

“Okay so..” Eren dropped his eyes and started to fidget under the Alpha’s intense glare. “I know you’re angry… and this isn’t what you expected… But…,” he trailed off. It took a few moments for the Omega to gather his courage and look his Alpha in the eye. His green eyes were defiant as he held the grey gaze and said, “Look Levi. This is what I want.” Eren pointed at himself and then at Levi. “You and me. I want this. I want to be bonded to you. You’re the one. I don’t want anyone else.”

Levi just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Eren.. this is too soon. I only came to meet you. Yes, it was my intention to get bonded eventually. But not the second we met..”

“Who says it’s too soon?” asked Eren, his anger starting to rise. “If we are going to get bonded anyway, why wait?” He stomped his bare foot for emphasis.

“Because,” said Levi, throwing his hands up in the air. “I want to do this right. We haven’t even discussed marriage shit like our expectations or finances. I don’t even know if you want children,” the Alpha said with exasperation.

Eren closed the gap between the two to grab Levi’s hands. “Levi. There is no right or wrong way to do this. We can figure everything out after we’ve been bonded. All you have to do is look at me and tell me if you want to be my mate,” he said with a smile as he started to swing their hands.

The Omega’s glittering green eyes stared deep into Levi’s as their foreheads connected. “Do you want me to be your mate?”

Levi stared back at Eren with his grey eyes wide. Yes, he did want Eren to be his mate. More than anything he ever wanted before. He wanted to hold this Omega and never let go. Eren was right. They could figure everything out after they were bonded. Levi wanted to trust Eren. He wanted to bet everything he had on Eren.

The Alpha was just about to answer when three loud bangs sounded at the door.

  
“THIS IS AIRPORT SECURITY. COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP.”

 

 

My diet consists of kudos and comments.  
Feed the writer.

[my tumblr](http://teapotscandal.tumblr.com/)  
(I need people in fandom to follow on tumblr! Follow for follow?)


	8. Talk It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's My Life by Bon Jovi ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vx2u5uUu3DE))
> 
> Hey guys!  
> I know this chapter has been a long time coming. I am so sorry about the wait. I became very ill on July 1st with a blood infection and it took a long time to get over. I've just been trying to manage my health these last two months. A big thanks to XanderB for betaing this chapter so that I could update faster. Hopefully I can update more regularly now that my health is better.

As Levi woke to the feeling of numb limbs, he rubbed the haze from his eyes and looked around the room he found himself in. White walls with a metal table and chairs in front of him and one door greeted his sight. _Where the fuck am I? Why am I on the floor?_

The events of the last few hours flooded back to him in a rush and for a moment he was disorientated. Was it all a dream? Had he not met Eren yet? 

A loud snore and the feeling of someone winding their arms around his waist alerted Levi that he was not alone in this white room. Eren, still in his white wedding dress, was sprawled on his stomach on the floor next to Levi, using the Alpha’s thigh as a pillow and drooling everywhere. 

Levi sighed. _Not a dream then._

“Eren,” he said softly, nudging the Omega on the shoulder with a gentle touch.

“Mmmmffff,” Eren groaned and turned his head to bury it in Levi's stomach instead. 

Annoyed, Levi shook Eren's shoulder harder. “Brat, wake up,” he said with more force, wanting to get the drooling Omega off of his person. 

“What's-tha’,” Eren said, pushing himself up with his arms as he startled awake. He peered around the room with half open eyes before he seemed to focus on Levi. “G’mornin,” he said with a sleepy smile before he leaned on Levi once more and started to nuzzle the man's chest. 

Levi turned his head away as a pink tint coloured his cheeks. “It's not even morning,” he grumbled, but he didn't move to push the Omega away. 

“Oh,” Eren said, looking up at Levi and feeling more awake. “That's right. They locked us in here after they fished us from the supply closet.” 

“Yeah,” Levi said with a scowl, “We've been here for hours. No wonder we both fell asleep. At least the floor doesn’t look too disgusting.” 

Eren looked down at the carpeted floor beneath them. “I guess so,” he said then looked back up at Levi with a worried face, “What do you think is going to happen? We can't be in that much trouble...” 

“I don't know,” Levi answered, “My international law is rusty, but we definitely disturbed the peace running through the airport like that. I could be deported back to the states...” 

“You can't,” Eren gasped, his scent immediately spiking in distress, “We haven't been bonded yet!” 

“Eren,” Levi said immediately, patting the Omega’s arm awkwardly and trying to emit a calming scent in return, “It’ll be fine. We’ll figure it out. We might not be able to get bonded today-” 

“We have to,” Eren urged, cutting Levi off. The Omega worried at his bottom lip and sat back, pulling his dress so that he could hug his knees. “It's important to me that we get bonded as soon as possible.” 

Levi frowned as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “Why Eren? Why is it so important? A bond isn't something people rush.” 

“We just do,” Eren said, turning away from Levi as the scent of his anxiety became thick in the air, making Levi want to vomit. 

“Okay, okay,” Levi said, tugging on Eren's arm so that the younger man would look at him again. A croon broke out in his chest, something he'd never done before, calling to the Omega to calm down and speak to him once more. 

Eren relaxed his rigid posture, almost melting at the sound of the croon. Usually only mated Alphas crooned to their mates; it was an odd thing to hear and to feel himself react to. Eren let himself be pulled back into Levi's arms, although he resisted nuzzling into the man's scent gland. 

Levi asked with a soft and gentle tone, “I just need to know that this is really what you want. You know it's really difficult to dissolve a bond if we can't make it work; we’ll need all sorts of medication and therapy.” Taking Eren's hand in his own, Levi squeezed it to try to show the boy what he was unable to articulate; mostly his fear and apprehension. “It's very hard on the body to separate. It'll be painful, Eren. I don't want that for you… Or myself.” 

“I know,” Eren whispered as he gave in to the desire to nuzzle Levi's neck. “I know it's a big deal. I've thought about it a lot. But… This is what I **want**.” He sat back to look into Levi's eyes deeply. “You know my mom is sick,” Eren began with a tentative reluctance, “She's been healthy recently… But the doctors don't know how long that will last. I want… I want her to be able to see the ceremony, which means it has to be now, or else she could become ill and we wouldn't be able to bond for quite some time.” 

Levi frowned, but nodded his head in understanding. Eren's haste seemed to make a little more sense now; the boy’s mother was very important to the Omega. “Okay,” he finally said, “I understand your logic. But you… You need to _promise_ me that you won't regret this… That in a couple of weeks you won't go back on your word and dissolve the bond.” His gaze bore into the Omega as he awaited Eren’s answer. 

Eren took Levi's hands in his and said with a grave tone, “I **promise**. We will be together forever and bonded for life.” His green eyes were filled with determination, as if he would do anything to keep his promise. 

The Alpha shook his head at Eren, still unsure if the younger man understood the gravity of the situation. Eren was an adult though, and Levi could only trust that the Omega knew what he wanted, that he would make the choice he regretted the least. He would never be able to know for sure if Eren was ready. After the life Levi had lived, he knew that things would happen whether people were ready for them or not. 

“Okay…” Levi said, squeezing the hands in his hold and looking up at Eren through his eyelashes, “If we can get out of here in time, we will be bonded today.” 

“Levi...,” Eren whispered, green eyes blown wide with shock. He didn't expect the Alpha to agree, even after all of his pleading. 

Throwing his arms around the Alpha's shoulders and tackling him over into the carpeted flooring, Eren squealed, “Thank you thank you thank you. I promise you won't regret this.” 

“Woah there,” a deep Alpha's voice said, entering the room, “This is no place to consummate your relationship.”

Levi was stuck, laying on the ground underneath his excited intended and almost completely obscured by the Omega’s giant white dress. He could just make out Erwin standing in the room with a giant grin on his face. 

A little colour rose to his cheeks as he scoffed at Erwin's comment. “You finally showed up. Now help me out and get this idiot off of me.”

Erwin chuckled and crossed his arms, making no move to help Levi, who was pinned by an over enthusiastic Omega. 

“Eren stop being a child,” snapped Armin, walking into the room behind Erwin with his arms crossed and a scowl on his angelic face. He was obviously not pleased about this whole debacle.

Hearing Armin, Eren immediately sat up and smiled sheepishly at his best friend. He was in trouble and he knew it. 

Armin crossed the floor of the holding room to get close enough to smack Eren on the back of the head. Shaking his hand, Armin swore under his breath as Eren clutched his skull. 

Looking up at Armin with hurt puppy dog eyes, Eren cried, “What was that for? That hurt Armin. We haven't seen each other in forever and the first thing you do is smack me.”

Still shaking the sting out of his hand, the blonde Omega continued to glare at his best friend. “I was checking to see if your head was hollow. What the hell were you thinking? A surprise bonding. How fucking stupid do you-”

“Armin,” Levi said, managing to sit up halfway onto his elbows with Eren still straddling his hips, “That's enough.” 

“B-But!” Armin stuttered, still filled to the brim with the need to chastise Eren until he turned blue. 

“Stop. This all is a huge fucking mess, but **I'm** the one that should be angry,” Levi said as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “I don't need you to defend me, Blondie. I can handle myself.”

“Yeah! He can handle himself!” Eren said to Armin with a smug smile as he crossed his arms in defiance.

“Eren,” Levi growled, “Get the fuck off of me.”

Eren looked at Levi for a moment in shock, then scrambled off the scowling man, understanding that the threat in his tone was not idle. 

Levi sat up and proceeded to stand with a popping of joints and stretch of aching muscles. He was tired of being on the hard uncomfortable floor that may or may not be sanitary. Just because it _looked_ clean, doesn't mean it _was_ clean. He scowled as he brushed off his jeans and adjusted his blazer. _I'm too old for this bullshit..._

Looking down, Levi inspected his intended. Eren was still seated in a slouched position, playing with his fingers and keeping his eyes downcast as he pouted. The Omega looked like a giant wrinkled marshmallow that was covered in glitter like a play schoolers art project gone rogue. 

Trying not to laugh, Levi held out his hand for Eren to take, and pulled the boy up to stand with him. For a moment he tried to straighten out the Omega’s dress, but the task was impossible so he let it be. 

“Look at you two,” Erwin said, reminding Levi that him and Eren weren't alone, “You make quite the pair.” 

Eren beamed at the blonde Alpha. “Right? We are perfect together,” he said, reaching for Levi's hand and threading their fingers together. 

A rosy tint coloured Levi's cheeks as he turned his face away in embarrassment. “Whatever... can we just get the fuck outta here or what?” he asked with a growl to save face. 

“Yes,” Armin answered from beside Erwin, arms crossed and foot tapping, making his annoyance known. “I managed to sweet talk the head of airport security. You'll have to pay a fine but whatever. At least you won't be charged or deported.” 

Erwin snaked his arm over Armin's shoulders to tug the Omega to his chest and croon quietly to calm his bonded. Armin tried to resist for a moment but failed as he relaxed in his Alphas arms. 

Eren leaned over to rest his head on Levi's shoulder, still holding the Alpha’s hand. “Thanks Armie. It really means a lot that you would help me out… Even though I've been an idiot.” 

“Damn straight,” Armin muttered with a scowl, still tucked away in Erwin's chest. His frown softened after a moment and he smiled at Eren, “You're always an idiot. You'd be lost without me.” 

“Yes, yes I would,” Eren conceded with a nod of his head, “Which is why no one else could be the best man at my bonding ceremony today.” 

“Absolutely- Wait what?” Armin said, frown returning to his face as he lifted his head. Realization soon flashed across his bright blue eyes. “Eren... no!” he said, exasperated as he looked from Eren to Levi, “Levi… You can't have agreed?” 

Levi gave an almost invisible nod of his head as Eren nodded with enough enthusiasm for the both of them. “Yep!” the Omega said with a pop of the p, “I managed to talk Levi into it!” 

Armin started to sputter in shock while Erwin broke out in raucous laughter. 

“Congratulations,” Erwin managed to say between chuckles, “This should be interesting. At least I won't be missing my best friends bonding like you missed mine, Levi.”

“Yeah, yeah. Shut up eyebrows,” Levi said, rolling his eyes at the man. 

“We better get out of here so that we can make the hall,” Eren said before he dragged Levi out the door of the room. The Alpha just sighed and went along with his soon to be mate. 

Erwin and Armin hung back a moment so that the blonde Alpha could stop laughing and Armin could wrap his head around the situation. 

“Let's go love. Can't miss this train wreck. Knowing how stubborn those two are, there’s no way we can talk them out of this,” Erwin said, still giggling as he nudged Armin towards the door. 

“Yes,” Armin said before he heaved a giant sigh and smiled as he allowed himself to be led out of the room. “I am the best man after all.”

My diet consists of kudos and comments.  
Feed the writer.

[my tumblr](http://teapotscandal.tumblr.com/)  
(I need people in fandom to follow on tumblr! Follow for follow?)

Check out my other stories written with XanderB, [Thick as Thieves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7414672/chapters/16841131), [The Wilds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7696804/chapters/17536744), and [Love Like Ours.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7351813/chapters/16699273)


End file.
